The Inspirationalists
by ChoppedLiver1
Summary: In the past, the world's heroes were murdered by the villains. What would happen if these heroes are reincarnated in normal regular college students. Will they be able to take down foes such as Shendu, Hawk Moth, and many more to come? Will they be up to the challenge and retrieve the talismans before they can? Jump on in the adventure with them to find out.
1. Author's Note

Hello out there. This is going to be my first fanfiction. And I thought I should go big for my first one. This story is going to have around four or five different show crossovers. And here is the tricky thing, this is going to have the villains from the shows, but some of the protagonists will be my original characters. For the characters that I put in here that are not my original design, the rights go to the original authors. I have been working on this fanfiction for quite some time now, trying to create chapters ahead of time to give myself an idea of what each chapter will have (I think more of them as episodes than chapters). I have in mind 26 chapters. I know I'm going to bite off more than I can chew in this, but I want to know if anyone will be excited about this. I will tell you two of the crossovers right now. It will consist of Jackie Chan Adventures and Miraculous Ladybug as its main ones, but there will still be two or three more crossovers in it, but you will find out in the future. Please don't be too rough like I said this is my first one. My schedule for new chapters will be on Wednsdays. If I don't put up a new chapter, that means college is interfering, and I will try to get a new chapter up ASAP. So please enjoy the adventure.


	2. Chapter 1: Something Surprising

**Author's Note:** Alright welcome and thank you for clicking on this story. Before I begin, I'm only going to say this one more time, a big number of these characters I do not own and the rights for them go to their original authors. Some of the characters here are my original characters, and only those are mine. The first two or three chapters will be slow because I am introducing the characters in those chapters. But afterwards the chapters will be better. One more thing I almost forgot to mention was that I hope you review it with ways I in which I can improve so that way the story gets better and my writing improves. One more thing you may have noticed that I uploaded this chapter early, but that is because I will not have time to work on it this week due to big college projects. So I decided to work on it early, and get it to you before the week began to give me a headache. But my only issue with this is that you all will be waiting longer for the next chapter. Alright now without further ado, I hope you all enjoy.

The Inspirationalists

Chapter 1: Something Surprising

It was a nice, calm day. Nothing ever happened and ever went wrong for Erick Estrada and his friends: Cassandra Cardenas, Xavier Lara, and Dante Cross. Erick is a digital media major. Cassandra is an elementary education major. Xavier is an engineer major. And Dante is a film major. They all had plain, daily routines: go to college and then go back home. They all attend college at COC, or College of the Canyons, in Valencia, CA. Today was Friday September 29, 2017 and Erick's 18th birthday. So for his birthday they all decided to go hang out at the Westfield Valencia Town Center after classes. Each of them are kind-hearted souls who cares nothing more than the well-being of others. They all got out of their classes, and headed towards Xavier's car. We all hopped in and took off to the mall.

10 minutes earlier in the mall parking lot….

A man and a woman in their late twenties were in the mall parking lot. The woman wore an orange shirt and blue jeans as well as wearing a dragon necklace. The man dressed almost the same, he had on an orange and white shirt while wearing blue jeans as well. They were looking around as if they were expecting someone to show up. "Hey are you sure she said that they were going to come here?" The man said to the woman.

"Of course, my grandma is never wrong about things like this. And plus my grandma knows where they are going to be. The other person told us what time they were going to be here. According to him, they should get here at 12:32 exact, and right now it's 12:22. Be patient, you know he is never wrong about time," replied the woman.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm really eager to finally meet them. The stories we've been told about them, the epic things they've done."

"Yeah I know, but don't you remember that they won't remember anything because it kinda wasn't them. Plus that's not what we are here for, we need to bring all four of them to him."

"Oh yeah. Wait, how exactly are we going to bring them to him? What do we say to them? Because I don't know about you, but I don't think they'll believe us when we tell them that they're reincarnations of legendary heroes. In fact, they'll probably think we are crazy, and they'll probably start to run before we can say anything else."

"Don't you worry your pretty little face about that. I got something in mind."

Back to the four friends….

In the car, each one was making the other laugh hysterically. They arrived at the mall and parked. "So what do you guys want to do first?" Erick asked everyone.

"I don't know let's just walk around the mall and then see what catches our eyes," replies Xavier.

"Actually can we hit the food court first, I don't think either one of us has had lunch yet?" Dante recommended.

"Yeah why not? In all honesty I'm a bit hungry myself," Cassandra said.

They all agreed and started to head to the entrance of the mall. They were just about to enter when a woman came rushing to them. She looked like she needed help. "Excuse me, but do you need assistance?" Erick asked her.

"Yes, my boyfriend is stuck under his car. Can you four help me get him out, please?" She asked.

"Yeah of course. We are always happy help," says Cassandra. They all walk to the car. When they got to the car they saw a man trying to get out from under his car. He was almost out when they arrived so they just pulled on his legs to get him out. Once he got out from under his car he thanked them. "Thanks again you guys." He looked at them again and said, "hey, haven't I seen you four before, you all look familiar?" He asked them.

"Yeah, you four do look familiar to us," the woman said to them.

"Well you two don't look familiar to us," Xavier said

"Well maybe this will help you remember, said the woman as she was opening her bag. She pulls out a test tube with a black liquid in it.

"Um, what is that?" Asked Cassandra. As she finishes speaking, the woman opens up the test tube and spills the liquid in front of them. The liquid starts to move towards them, and as soon they could run from it, the liquid surrounds them. And then the liquid creates a circle making a hole through the ground making them fall in.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed the four as they were now falling in a hole.

The man stared at what has happened. "Um, what was that?!" Yelled the man to the woman.

"What? I said I had a plan, I didn't say it was a good one."

"Whatever, at least the hard part is done." The woman now brings out another test tube and does the same thing again. A hole appears in front of them and they go through it.

Moments Later….

The four landed finished falling from the hole in a strange room. Erick looks at his friends and asks, "hey are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. What about you two?" Dante asked.

Xavier replies back, "yeah I'm alright, but what the hell just happened?"

"I'm fine too. It looks like whatever that black liquid was that the woman spilled in front of us created a hole and we fell through it," Cassandra states.

"Erick were they one of your pokemon go buddies you forgot about?" Xavier grumpily asked.

"No, I remember everyone's face when I meet up with people, and they didn't look familiar. And besides, they said they knew all of us."

"Well that doesn't matter right now. What matters is finding a way out of here. And by the looks of it, the room doesn't appear to have any doors or windows." Cassandra was right. It was a standard room big enough to be a living room. It held two bookshelves, both almost full of books, and two small tables. On one of the tables were weird chemicals, tools, and lab equipment On the other table was a book and a map with pins in it. There were also a couple of chairs and a small couch that could hold up to three people. There were also three boxes stacked on top of each other. On the walls there were also a katana and a few maps on the wall.

"Ok well we have to figure out a way out of here," Erick said.

"Well how are we supposed to do that?" Xavier asked.

"I don't know, our options are pretty low, so while we are down here wanna check out this room, and see what it has in store for us?" Erick questioned.

"I mean is there anything better to do at the moment? Maybe something we find will help us find a way out of here. And I just checked my phone, there is no service so we can't even see where we are or call for help," Cassandra commented.

"Yeah ok then. You guys wanna check out some of the maps and things on the tables while Xavier and I check the books out?" Dante suggested.

"I mean I guess, anything to get us out of here faster," commented Cassandra. So Cassandra and Erick went to analyze the maps and tables while the other guys went to go skim through a few books. On the maps it had the names of the locations including: The Ghost Zone and California. The California map had three push pins in it. The pins were on locations such as Santa Monica, Anaheim, and in San Francisco. "Why these places in particular, and what are these areas?"

" I don't know. All I hope is that it's not something bad," Erick responded to her.

As the two of them, were continuing to look at the maps, the other two friends were looking at the books in the bookshelves. "Ancient artifacts, chi spells, dangerous beings, these books look really important," Xavier commented to Dante. But Dante wasn't paying attention as he was looking at a book with no title on its spine. As Dante pulls the book back, there was a click noise. That made everyone look towards Dante. The bookcase slowly opened up and revealed a pathway.

"Ok now we are getting somewhere. Nice job Dante," Erick said.

"Yeah, but what if there's something dangerous in there," Dante asks.

"Then we'll use this," Xavier says as he pulls the katana from the wall.

"Have you ever held or actually used one of those before?" Cassandra asks.

"No, but any danger in there doesn't know that."

Alright, come on let's move out." Erick says as he is the first to enter the pathway with the rest following.

The pathway appeared a resemble one that was like a cave. The walls were made up of rocks with torches lit up. The trail to be continuing but there were no more torches to light the way, so Dante grabbed a torch from the wall. "Guys I doubt anyone knows about this place," Erick said.

"Yeah no kidding no one knows about this place. Did you see all those things in that place we were just at? That information must be incredibly important that it's there. And besides that hole could've led us anymore." Xavier said.

"Come to think of it, why did those people do that to us and make us discover that room?" Cassandra asked and that's when they all stopped to think about it.

"Yeah why did they do that? And if the things in that room is important why was it not guarded?" Dante asked.

"You know let's think about this later, our main priority should be looking for a way out of here." Erick stated and they continued walking until they made it to the end of the path which led to another room. This room only had one object in it. It had a pedestal with a box on top of it with a light hovering over it. Around the pedestal was a lot of rocks surrounding it.

"I'm getting a weird feeling about this. While Cassandra was talking Erick couldn't help but look at the box and he just felt like the box was calling his name. He started to walk towards it, and his friends noticed it.

"Hey man, did you not hear us?" Xavier almost yelled it at Erick.

"Actually no I didn't. I just felt like that box was calling me and I just wanted to grab it."

"Well whatever came over you, I hope it's over," Cassandra states.

"Yeah, we should find another way out of here since this looks like a dead end," Dante says.

"Wait, but what about the box?" Erick asked.

"Are you kidding? It made you want to get it by 'calling to you'. Do you think it would be a good idea to let you anywhere near it?" Cassandra as well almost yelled out.

"But what if there's something good in it?"

"Yeah, we are not letting you anywhere near that," Dante said.

"Fine. Alright let's get out of here." Once Erick notices that they were leaving the room, he takes this as his opportunity to take the box. They all take notice and rush towards Erick, unfortunately for them Erick has now made it to the box and he grabs it. But once he lifts the box off the pedestal, the ground starts to shake. As the ground is shaking, the rocks that once surrounded the pedestal, all come together to form a being. The being now stands in front of us standing proud at around seven feet, with blue glowing eyes.

"Who dares enter this domain and attempt to take the box?" The rock creature yells out.

"We were just leaving." Dante says nervously.

The rock creature takes a look at the four of them and his eyes immediately widen in shock. "It's you, it's all of you. The ones they spoke about that would return."

"Um, come again?" Xavier says very much confused.

"You four are the ones, the ones who were to bring back justice to the world, ghost zone, and the multiverse."

"What?!" Yelled the four of them in unison.

"Before I explain anything, I believe I should introduce myself. My name is the Guardian, the one who has protected the items in the box you are holding as well as helped out the four heroes of the past. These heroes were known as The Inspirationalists. I have assisted them by providing them resources, attention, or any other thing they needed."

"That's nice and all, but why are you telling us about this?" Cassandra asks.

"Because I have been assisting them for an abundant of years, and I can easily recognize them no matter their appearance. And those four heroes are you four."

"Um, I think you have us confused with some other people." Xavier stated.

"Nonsense, like I said I am able to recognize them." He points towards Xavier. "You are a headstrong fighter who tries to always get the job done." He points towards Dante. "You are an intelligent chi wizard who attempts to repair everything." He points towards Cassandra. "You are a kind hearted spirit who cares nothing more than the safety of others." He points towards Erick. "And you are a fierce leader who'll stop at nothing to ensure his goals are completed." Everyone looked at the Guardian surprised from the words he has just spoken. "Here let us go into a bigger room where we can discuss this to more depth." The Guardian gestures to Erick to hand him the box and he gives the box to the Guardian.

The four of them were hesitant to follow him wondering if he should be trusted, but they decided to just follow him. They walked down the path back to the main room they arrived in. Much to everyone's surprise there seated on the chairs were the two people from earlier. The Guardian was the first to speak, "Ah, so it was the two of you who were responsible for them arriving here."

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" The woman said.

"I wanted to bring them here a much simpler way." The man said.

"Oh shut up, you didn't even have a plan to begin with." The woman said jokingly.

"Well, did you at least have the privilege of introducing yourselves to them?" The Guardian asked.

"No, but I guess we could now. I'm Ruby Chan and this guy is Sean Zero, and sorry about earlier today. We needed to get you guys here by any means necessary. What are your guys' name?"

"I'm Erick and this is Cassandra, Xavier, and Dante. Just to know, you said you knew us. Do we know you?"

"No, but you helped inspire our grandparents."

"How would that be possible?" Xavier asked.

"Ah yes we were just going to start talking about this." The Guardian stated. "Here take a seat and get ready to know more."

 **Author's Note:** And that's chapter one. You guys don't know how long that took and how many times I had to rewrite this. I know I used pronouns a lot, but that was because I was still trying to keep a lot of characters a secret until next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter (even though it didn't have much action). But it will have more action later because I'm still introducing the main characters. Again thanks for reading the first chapter, and if you want to leave any feedback, please do so. And if you have any recommendations, you can leave them in the review area or you can PM me. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 2: Tragic Past, Hopeful Future

Chapter 2: A Tragic Past, A Hopeful Future

They all took a seat still with confusion in their minds. The Guardian stood and waved his hand in the air creating a cloud with a video in it. "About 75 years ago, there were a groups of individuals who tried so hard to send this world into destruction. They were ruthless, destructive, and merciless. These individuals consisted of ghosts, demons, and many other beings. No one stopped them, no one was brave enough to go up against them. That was until there were four humans who finally had the courage to put an end to their reign. But they were no ordinary individuals. The names of these individuals were James Chan, Jacob Chan, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Adrien Agreste. Each one had something powerful to go up against them. James used the twelve talismans of Shendu and learned how to be a leader from his father, Jackie. Jacob was a chi wizard and learned his skills from his uncle. Marinette possessed the ladybug miraculous. And Adrien possessed the cat miraculous. Using these items, they were able to put up a fight against these dangerous individuals. They were successful at many times. But tragedy soon struck on their last mission. You see, they have just defeated the Ghost King, Pariah Dark, from trying to rule both the Ghost Zone and Earth."

Inside the video….

The heroes have just locked up Pariah back in his sarcophagus of forever sleep. "Alright guys it looks like our work here is done." James said to his team.

"Yeah, and to think our father thought it was too dangerous." Jacob added.

"Well he did have a point in us not fighting him. We weren't just fighting another akumatized victim. We were battling the king of ghosts. I can see why he didn't want us to go." Marinette stated.

"Yeah, but him and their uncle were ill that they would've been injured or worse. Who else would've defeated him?" Adrien said.

"Well let's go back. He left us all pretty wounded." James said.

"Yeah, I feel like we can all use some rest." Marinette said.

"Oh you'll rest alright, permanently." A voice was heard coming towards them. The voice belonged to Vlad Plasmius and there he was leading two other people behind him. The other two were Shendu and Daolon Wong.

"What do you jackasses want?" Jacob said annoyed.

"Oh you know we were around the neighborhood, and we saw how defeated you are at the moment. Why not finish the job Pariah Dark started for us?" Vlad said with a grin.

"Don't you know it's not worthy to attack people who has already been in battle?" Adrien said.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we destroy you and take your precious items. Some of which belong to me." Shendu stated.

"Once you are all destroyed we will have these worlds for ourselves." Daolon Wong stated.

"Well if it's a fight you all want then I guess it's a fight you'll get. But know that you will not win today."

And like that they all began to fight. Marinette and Adrien fought against Vlad. At first they were getting a few hits off of him. But Vlad then multiplied into four Vlads all which hit the two of them. They couldn't handle them and the both of them went down.

Jacob was battling Daolon Wong. They were both chanting spells at each other, trying to hit the other. At first it appeared Jacob had the upper hand. "Ha. And you were thinking I can go down by you." Jacob said with a smile.

"Oh, did you really think you would be victorious in this?" Daolon said sinisterly.

Jacob's face soon turned to confusion. And as he was just about to do anything else he felt something ram into him that sent him flying to the wall. It was a Vlad clone.

"You see young chi wizard, you underestimate the powers that all of us possess to take you and your group out." And just like that Jacob was knocked out.

James was battling Shendu. He was having a difficult time because not only was he still exhausted from battling Pariah Dark moments ago, but watching the sight of his teammates and best friends go down was making him lose focus. While he was lost in thought, Shendu struck him, and he was sent flying towards a wall. Unfortunately for him he dropped half of the talismans, including the dog, the one that made him into an immortal. He tried to run towards the dropped talismans, but he was punched back to the wall by Vlad. James coughed up blood due to injury that was just given to him. He was struggling to get up when he felt a hand grab his neck. It was Shendu grasping his neck and threw him to his fallen allies.

Vlad stands in front of James towering over him. James attempts to get up but fails. "You have failed. Your companions and yourself are defeated and will soon perish and die. Why must you continue to attempt this foolishness?" Vlad asks.

"Because it doesn't matter if we are about to die. We had a job to protect at any cost." James said weakly.

Daolon Wong now steps in closer, "how pathetic, but now you all will perish. Any last words?"

"Just know this, as long as there are people like me and my friends out there who will attempt to stop you all and anyone else posing as a threat, then we have not failed today." James said. Vlad now blasts them all until they were dead. They have now been killed.

"Finally our enemies are gone. World domination is ours." Shendu says.

Outside the video….

"And that, my friends, is how you all, our heroes, were murdered." The Guardian says emotionally.

"If what you are saying is true and we are those people who were killed. And key word being killed, then how are we here and alive, talking to you?" Erick says still confused.

"Ah yes, I was getting to that. Let's look back towards the video."

Inside the video….

"Now to take back what is rightfully mine." Shendu says as he walks to the deceased heroes.

"And I shall retrieve the miraculous from them and give them to Hawkmoth." Vlad says as he as well heads towards the heroes.

The villains were heading towards the heroes when all of a sudden a bright light appeared. When the light was gone, it revealed a mysterious being. His appearance is a blue skinned man, wearing a purple cloak, with a clock in the middle of his body along with smaller clocks around his gloves, wielding a staff which had a clock on one end. "Clockwork, the master of time, why are you here?" Vlad says to the master of time.

"Because you and your allies are messing with the time stream, and are going to create a future that is not wanted. I am here to make things right, and maintain balance with everything, and that means stopping you three from causing anymore harm." Clockwork said relatively calmly.

"If you wish to meddle in our affairs, then you will perish like these four." Daolon Wong says angrily and they all rush towards the master of time to destroy him.

"Time out," Clockwork says as he presses a button on his staff. Everyone and everything freezes. Once he sees they are frozen, he heads towards the dead heroes. "Do not worry heroes, I have a way to bring you back." With a snap of his fingers a portal appears and people come through it. "Quickly, get their bodies and take them through the portal. We must not waste any time." They all shock their heads and did what they were told. Once they got them through the portal, Clockwork was the only one left. "Time in." Says Clockwork as he goes through the portal. Everything becomes unfrozen and the villains were the only ones there.

"What?! Noooooo!" Vlad says angrily. "Quickly we have to find that old-timer before he revives them or something worse."

"But where did he take them?" Shendu asks.

"I can take us to where he is, but I would need something to track them down," Daolon Wong stated.

"Here." Shendu gives Daolon Wong a tracker with four dragon heads. "Since that hero still possesses some of my talismans we can use this to find them." With that Daolon Wong creates a spell to take them to Clockwork and the heroes.

With Clockwork and everybody else….

The portal led them to a room. The room was filled with candles in a big circle. As well, there were a small group of people there who was waiting for Clockwork to return. They were there to create a spell to revive the fallen heroes. They removed all the items from the heroes, including the remaining talismans and the miraculous. They set the four individuals down and they began the spell.

Someone goes up to Clockwork and says, "hey are you sure this will work?"

"Only time will tell, my friend," replied Clockwork.

The people who were casting the spell were nearly finished when a loud interruption was heard heading towards the room. It was the villains, and once they saw what was happening, they knew exactly what was going on. "Dark chi wizard do something that will stop them from bringing them back." Vlad commanded to Daolon Wong and he got to work.

"You must buy us enough time in under to finish this," a person said to Clockwork.

"We will buy you all the time that is required," Clockwork stated. Clockwork and his group began to fight Vlad and Shendu in order for them to finish the spell.

The spell was almost complete and the four individuals began to lift off the ground. "Yes it's working," said one of the individuals that was casting the spell.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Daolon Wong said as he was finished with his spell and blasted it towards the heroes. It hit the heroes and a bright light appeared around them. This caused the heroes to disappear. Everyone was standing in surprised at what has just happened. The heroes were gone.

Out of the video….

"Wait, so what happened? Because you are showing us that we were suppose to be revived, but the old guy's spell made it that we would be destroyed?" Erick questions.

"Well with the combination of both spells, it made it so you all wouldn't be revived at that moment, but it delayed the effects of their spell so you were reincarnated many years after." The Guardian said.

"But how did you know we would be them?" Dante asked.

"Well about twenty years ago, Clockwork notified us about this day. A lot of us questioned him, but all he did was stay silent and prohibited us from knowing more."

"But why today out of any day?" Cassandra asked.

"Clockwork wanted to wait until all of you reached adulthood, and since today the youngest one turned eighteen, he knew that today would be the day."

"Ok now that part makes a little more sense, but if we were gone, then why didn't the world get taken over by all of them? Surely without us, they would've succeeded." Xavier stated.

"Yes, well on the day that happened, everyone was crushed at the results of what has happened. But they knew that they couldn't just let the world crumble at the villains' sides and for anybody to not do anything about it. A lot of people were inspired by all of you. You were know not as the people who failed, but as the people who inspired others to fight against them. You four were known as The Inspirationalists. You inspired many to take a stance and not give up on hope and to fight back."

"You inspired both of our grandparents and they took a stand." Sean said.

"But what happened to the villains and how did you prevent their destruction?"

"Well we wanted to prevent the destruction from going worldwide or even out to the rest of the country. So a nice woman who trained in the ways of magic created a shield around California. This prohibited not only magic from spreading across the country and world, but it also kept the villains in California. They were trapped so they wouldn't escape, that way our search for them is very narrow. As for what we did to some of the villains. For Shendu, a chi wizard casted a spell on him which imprisoned him in a statue. As for Vlad, we had him trapped in the Ghost Zone. But for Daolon Wong, he escaped and he has been hiding."

"Well at least that's the only bad news." Erick said.

"Unfortunately the bad news doesn't stop there. You see with every good that is inspired, there is bad that is inspired. Three individuals were inspired by these individuals and they stole the statue that held Shendu in it, and no one has been able to find them. We have reason to believe that Daolon Wong assisted them because he is the only one capable of hiding them from our radars."

"Ok then at least Vlad is not a part of this." Dante said.

"Actually those three individuals have been spotted stealing very expensive metal parts. We have reason to believe that they are building a new ghost portal not only to free him, but probably other menaces."

"Well at least it's only those people who are a threat to us." Xavier said.

"Actually…" Guardian started.

"Oh my gosh, nobody talk anymore so he can finish explaining to us all of the threats. Sorry for interrupting." Cassandra said.

"Ok. Well there is one last villain you all need to worry about. His name is Hawkmoth. He is able to turn normal people into superpowered villains and control them. He is not like before. Before he was one of the hero's father. But he retired his villain days and gave over the butterfly miraculous and the title as Hawkmoth to his nephew. I will go over each more detail later, but as of now do any of you have any questions?"

"Yes. The box you have, I felt like it was calling to me. Why was that happening?" Erick asked.

"Ah yes, the items in the box. You have used them numerous of times that you grew a bond to them. You are able to detect them from a certain distance."

"Detect what exactly?"

"These." The Guardian opens the box revealing two talismans, the rooster and the ox. "You used these to battle evil. And here is the thing, if Shendu were to get all twelve, he would be free from his statue prison."

"Wait, you just said twelve, but there are only two here." Erick said.

"Ah yes, well Clockwork thought it would be a good idea to hide the rest of them not only in California, but in the Ghost Zone and the multiverse to make sure that anyone who is not you or your friends can not get all of them. We as well didn't put them all in one location because if someone were to find out about said location they would have them all. Your job is to locate them once again, and use them to defend anyplace from harm."

"Wait, but what about the rest of us? Surely you don't expect the rest of us to help him find them without some assistance." Xavier said.

"Ah yes, let me gather all of your previous items as well." He reaches for a box that was labeled ML/CN. He pulls out of the box two miraculous, the ring and the earrings. "Xavier was it? For you the ring, the power of destruction. You used it like a true fighter. For you Cassandra, you get the earrings, the power of creativity. And for you Dante, your belonging isn't something I can give to you. Since you were once a chi wizard I will have Ruby train you in the many ways of magic so you can be a chi wizard once again."

"I'm ok with that." Dante said.

"So, uh, how do these work exactly?" Cassandra wondered.

"Once you put on the earrings, and once you put on the ring a small creature will appear and they will explain to you in more detail."

"But still what good are any of these powers if we don't know how to fight?" Erick asks.

"That is simple. I along with these two will train you all."

"Where?" Xavier asks.

"In here." He says as he opens a secret basement door under the carpet. "Come follow me." Everyone followed down to a training room. There were many sports equipment along with martial arts equipment. "This is where you all will begin your training."

"Um, I'm sorry, but this all too much. We all have lives, we all have things to do." Erick said.

"Are you all refusing?" The Guardian said surprised.

"I'm with Erick, we can't just drop everything that we are doing in our lives to be heroes. We all have college." Cassandra said.

"Yes, I understand that. But the world needs their heroes back."

"Yes we get that, but we can't at this moment." Xavier said.

"Can you all just think about it, please?"

"I mean we'll talk about this." Dante said.

"I know it's a hard decision. But please think about it. Think of all the good you all will do?" Ruby says.

"Tell you what we're going to do. Just give us a week and we'll come back to you with a final answer." Erick says.

"Um just how exactly are we going to come back to them?" Dante asks Erick.

"Here take this." Ruby hands a bottle of the black liquid from before. "Just pour a little bit on the ground. It'll create a hole leading back here."

"Thanks, oh and here are the items you gave us." Erick says as he hands the talismans back to the Guardian.

"No, keep them. The same goes for you two. I want you all to hold onto them for the time being."

"Well how do we get out of here?" Cassandra asks.

"Use the same stuff. It works differently in reverse though. Just say where you want to go before you pour any of it." Sean says.

"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you all." Erick says.

"The same goes to you and your friends. I hope to see you all again in the future." The Guardian said.

"Alright. Take us to the mall." Erick says as he pours the liquid. After a hole forms the four friends jump through it towards their destination.

"Do you think they'll come back and make the right decision?" Sean asks the Guardian.

"With how much Clockwork talks about them, I'm sure that they will."

"I hope so, it's only a matter of time before evil strikes."

 **Author's Note:** Alright well first of all I'm glad that people are giving this a chance. Secondly, at the end of each chapter, I will write down any answer to any question that was found in the review section. So if you think I don't acknowledge your question when you first asked it, then just wait until the end of the chapter and there will be answers. If I again fail to see your question then ask again. I won't miss it a second time. And thirdly, that's chapter two. Again if you have any recommendations, I'm open to any.


	4. Chapter 3: We Have a Job To Do

Chapter 3: We Have a Job to do

Friday, September 29, 2017, 1:55pm…

The four friends had just arrived in the parking garage of the mall. There was a long silence until Dante spoke up. "So… lunch anyone?"

"Yeah, sure I can eat." Xavier said. They all headed towards the mall's food court. Once they got their food, they all sat down, but there was a long, awkward silence. Everyone had the same thought in the back of their heads.

"Guys, I know what we are all thinking. But we can't just not talk about this." Erick said.

"Well you were right before, we all have college and our own lives to manage. We can't just put those things on hold to continue our previous lives." Cassandra said.

"Why don't we talk about this later? It's Erick's birthday, we shouldn't be worrying at this moment," Dante said.

"Yeah Dante's right. And besides you said in a week we will give a final answer, we have time." Xavier said.

"Alright fine, we'll discuss this on Monday. But promise me you guys will think about this over the weekend," Erick said.

"Yeah yeah, now come on, let's go do something fun," Xavier said. With that the four friends finished their food and headed off to do something entertaining.

In a secret location in San Diego at 5:30pm…

There were a group of three people who were building two sets of machinery. They were working when something called them. "Simpletons, get in here at this moment." It was an imprisoned Shendu in his statue prison hanging on the wall. "I sense the time is now to attack and to make yourselves known to the state and sooner the world."

"Really? Now?" A man with the name Spike said surprised. Spike is a 31 year old with black hair, with a normal physique and a mustache. "But didn't you want us to free Vlad first?"

"Yes, but that was before I sensed them. I am sensing my talismans freed from the protection that the Guardian put over them."

"How can you be so sure?" A 30 year old man named Hannibal said with a Russian accent. He was taller than Spike. He was bald, muscular, and had a scar slashed through his left eye.

"Not only were they once mine, but they are a strong source of magic that I can feel them. I can sense they are no longer under the protection of that Guardian. I want you three to go and retrieve them."

"Finally, something to do that isn't tinkering with machinery." A 29 year old woman named Ivy said. She has long brown hair tied together in a ponytail, as well as a dragon tattoo on her right arm.

"Now continue with what you were doing. You will go to retrieve that once was mine on Monday. And bring Hawkmoth and Daolon Wong here so I can discuss something with them." The three left the room and a minute later Hawkmoth and Daolon Wong entered.

"What is it Shendu? What is so important that you needed us at the moment?" Daolon Wong said annoyed.

"They are back."

"What? My uncle told me you two defeated them all those years ago. How can they be back?" Hawkmoth said.

"There was some spell that Clockwork's allies did, and our involvement must've delayed the process of their spell to work," Shendu stated.

"Well if they're back, then is that both good and bad?" Hawkmoth asked.

"Explain yourself how this can be good for us. They will try to ruin our plans yet again." Shendu says frustrated.

"No, think about it. We have been searching for not only the talismans, but the two miraculouses as well. No luck, not even Daolon Wong's locater spell could find them. But you're saying you were able to detect them all of a sudden. Well now we can locate the talismans, and probably get the remaining two miraculouses we need."

"Ah, yes. Well that is good to hear. Daolon Wong, can you create a locater spell?"

"Yes, but it might take me a day since I don't have all the ingredients for one, so I will be using today to get the ingredients." Daolon Wong says as he leaves.

"Should I create a few akumas to obtain the items?"

"No. I have already instructed the three individuals that they will go to the location where the items are on Monday."

"The Triple Strike? Are you sure those three can accomplish the task?"

"No, but I will give them a chance to prove themselves. Then if they fail, I give you the liberty to create your akumas."

"Very well." With that Hawkmoth leaves.

Saturday, September 30, 2017, at 10:30 in Cassandra's house…

"Cassandra was in her room thinking about yesterday. She was talking to herself, "Ugh, what are we going to do? On one hand, we become heroes and on the other hand we give up on our dreams. Why is this so hard?" She stops talking due to something catching her attention. "Oh yeah the earrings. Might as well put them on to see what he was talking about a small creature." She puts on the earrings and a bright light appears. Once the light fades away, a small red creature was in front of her staring at her.

"OMG, I missed you so much. You have no idea how long I've waited to see you again Marinette." The creature said with happiness.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm not Marinette. Who are you?"

"Oh yeah, you aren't who you once were, and you also don't remember anything." The creature says with disappointment. "Well I'm Tikki, and I am a kwami."

"A kwami? So I'm guessing you are the creature that will tell me more about this situation?"

"Yup. I grant you the power of creativity, and you are the one who can capture an akuma."

"What's an akuma?"

"It's a butterfly that can turn anyone into a supervillain. Another thing you can do is a lucky charm. Once you use it, an item will appear, and you will need to find a way to use it to defeat the villain."

"So that's why my ability is creativity? To be creative with the items." Cassandra says unamused.

"Yes, but once you use it, you have five minutes to finish the job, or you will change back to normal."

"Oh that's great." She says sarcastically. "Is that all?"

"Oh and in order to change and activate your powers you say 'spots on' and to change back to normal you say 'spots off'."

"Oh ok. Well I don't want to activate anything right at this moment, so are you hungry?"

"Yes, do you have anything sweet by any chance, please?"

"I might have a few cookies. And maybe after I get them, we can talk some more." And with that they continue talking and the rest of the day went on for them.

2:00pm at Xavier's house…

Xavier has just come back home from running a few errands with his mom. He heads towards his room and starts to relax on his bed when the ring on his cabinet caught his eye. "Might as well put this on." He puts on the ring and a bright light appears in front of him. Once the light faded a small black creature was in front of him.

The creature yawns and sees the person in front of him. "Man, it has been ages since I've seen you."

"What and who are you?" Xavier asked the creature.

"Oh yeah, you don't remember anything. The name's Plagg, and I'm a kwami. Long story short I gave you the power of destruction years ago, and I'm going to give them to you again."

"How exactly will you do that little guy?"

"Don't call me little. Just say 'claws out' to activate your powers, and 'claws in' to transform back to normal."

"Alright seems simple enough. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Oh and you have a special ability where once you activate it, you give bad luck to next thing you touch. So be careful with that."

"Alright so that doesn't seem so difficult."

"Yeah, you will get the hang of it. So… by any chance do you have any camembert?"

"I have no idea, but I can check."

Just then the door knob started to twist and Plagg hid. It was Xavier's mom. "Who were you talking to X?"

"Oh, uh, just Erick over the phone."

"Oh ok." She notices the ring on Xavier's finger. "Since when do you wear rings?"

"Since yesterday. I found out they were stylish."

"Oh that's nice, well I'm going back to the store because I forgot a couple of things for dinner. Do you want to join me?"

"Nah, I'm kinda busy. I have to study for a few midterms."

"Ok then, I'll be on my way."

"Hey mom, could you get some camembert while you are at the store?"

"Um, sure." She questions why he would want some cheese, but doesn't think too much of it. With that she leaves and Plagg comes out of hiding.

"Alright, well your cheese problem is taken care of. Now how about more information." They continued talking and the rest of the day went on for them.

6:00pm in a secret location in San Diego…

Daolon Wong, Hawkmoth, the Triple Strike, and Shendu were all in the same room looking at Daolon Wong chanting at his locater spell. After an attempt a puff of smoke appears over his cauldron. The smoke creates an image of a map of Valencia. "There. That's where you will find some of your talismans." Daolon Wong says.

"Valencia? What an odd place for them to be at?" Hawkmoth says.

"I don't care if they are at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, just get me my talismans, and deal with the people who might have them.!" Shendu says with anger.

"Wait, people have them?" Hannibal asks.

"Yes, so I want you to do whatever to get them back."

"Oh yes, now this will be even more fun." Ivy says with glee.

"Here's one more thing you should be worried about. They might also possess the miraculouses as well so if you can obtain those too."

"We will prepare tomorrow and be on our way by Monday." Spike says.

"Very well, but don't fail me or I will let Hawkmoth handle this." Shendu tells to the Triple Strike.

Sunday, October 1, 2017, at 11:30am in Val Verde with Erick and Dante…

"Thanks again for agreeing to go mountain climbing with me Dante." Erick says to Dante.

"You know, when I agreed to climb mountains with you, I didn't mean these mountains where they are weak and the rocks could break easily." Dante says.

"Oh come on now, this is fun."

"I mean a little, but how much longer and more importantly how much higher?"

"Just a few more feet until we reach the top."

"Erick, I've been thinking about it, and I think we should take up on the Guardian's offer."

"Really? And what made you want to take up on his offer?"

"Well I mean who else does this get offered to? And besides imagine what would happen if we didn't. The items the Guardian gave to us would fall into the wrong hand. Wait, where are the two items the Guardian gave you?"

"The talismans? In my pocket. What did you think, I would just leave them lying around? And I mean I have been thinking of that too. Here if the universe wants us to make this choice, then it will tell us right at this moment."

They were almost at the top of the mountain with just a few more feet left. Just then the rock that Dante was holding for support broke. He was struggling to hold on with his other hand. "Hey man, I can sure use some help!" Dante yells out to Erick.

"Yeah I see that. Try to hold on." The rock that Dante was holding onto became loose and Dante began to fall. Luckily he was ahead of Erick and Erick was able to use one of his hands to catch Dante. "Don't worry, I got you bud." The rock that Erick was holding onto was slowly becoming loose as well.

"How are you going to get us both safely on the top?" Dante was panicking and Erick was too, but he was too busy thinking to show it.

Erick finally thinks of something. "Here, get ready to hold onto something up there."

"Wait what?" Erick throws Dante upwards toward the edge of the mountain, and Dante quickly grabs onto the edge and pulls himself up."

"How light are you? You were so easy to throw." Erick asks as he completely forgets that he is also in danger.

"Um, that's not important at the moment. How about you get up here to safety."

"Oh yeah!" But as he says that, the rock becomes loose and he is suppose to be falling. Erick and Dante are in complete shock that Erick is not falling. "Um, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why aren't I falling?"

"Can you get up here?"

"Uh, I think." Erick floats upward to where Dante is and they both are in shock.

"Ok, I think this is a sign from the universe."

"But how is what I did possible?"

"Wait, you said you had the talismans. The Guardian said each one has a special ability it grants its user. What if it was granting you the abilities?"

"Well that is the only reasonable explanation that seems the most legit, even though it isn't to anybody else."

"Well does that mean we are taking the Guardian's offer?"

"Hell yeah we are, but we need to tell the others. Maybe they want to as well."

"Yeah, well at least we won't have to wait long to know what they want to do."

"Alright let's get going back, I don't think I wanna be here for a while after what has happened." With that they found a way to get down and their day continued normally.

5:30pm at the villain's base with The Triple Strike…

The Triple Strike were finishing packing to go to Valencia tomorrow. "So it looks like we are going to be looking for a needle in a haystack," Ivy says.

"Not necessarily, you see Shendu and the others said that a group of individuals might possess what we are seeking." Spike says.

"And that's important because?" Hannibal asks.

"It's important because if these people are people who will try to stop us or our allies then they will probably not want to be known."

Hannibal still with confusion on his face. "I'm still not understanding you."

"Here picture this, if you have special artifacts would you go around with them all willy nilly? We are going to have a hard time finding them. So why not try to lure them to us?"

"Ah, excellent thinking. So how are we going to lure them to us?" Ivy asks to Spike.

"How about we go to an area that has a lot of foot traffic, maybe the shopping center?" Hannibal says.

"Ah yes, anyone up for a few explosions." With that the group now had grins on their faces and started to pack weapons and explosions.

Monday, October 2, 2017, at 12:30pm at COC with the four friends…

The four friends had just finished their classes and all headed to Xavier's car. They all arrived and each of them were happy. Erick notices the new accessories on Cassandra's ears and on Xavier's finger. "Hey guys, so did you decide on where you stand on a decision?" Erick asks, but thinks he already knows the answer.

"Yeah, I feel like it would be a great choice for us to be heroes." Cassandra says.

"Yeah I agree with her. I feel like we would be great at it." Xavier says.

"Really? Did anything persuade you?" Erick asks curiously.

"Actually, I feel like I should show you guys my little friend, since I feel like our past selves knew about them. Come on out Tikki." Cassandra says as she opens her bag.

Tikki comes out of the bag filled with happiness. "Oh my God, it's all of you. I missed all of you."

"That's awesome. I guess I should show you my little friend." Plagg comes out Xavier's jacket.

"Boy has it been ages since the gang was together."

"Wow, what are they?" Dante asks ever so curiously.

"They are kwamis and there's a lot to explain so to cut it short they are a necessity for our victories in the future." Cassandra says.

"They are also very fun to be around, when of course one of them is not stinking up my room with cheese." Xavier says.

"Hey, I can't help it if it's so delicious." Plagg says.

"Well, I can see your weekend was interesting." Erick says.

"Yeah, what about you guys? Anything interesting happen to you guys?" Cassandra asks.

"You can say that. Let's just say the talismans the Guardian gave me aren't just little trinkets." Erick says.

"Here let's go get something to eat, and we can explain more on the way there." Dante says. With that they all got in Xavier's car and they took off to get something to eat.

The Westfield Valencia Town Center around the same time with The Triple Strike…

The Triple Strike had just arrived at the mall and walked inside. "This place looks nice. It's a shame we are going to have to blow it up." Hannibal says.

"Remember we are here to bait them out, not to destroy the whole location." Spike says. "Hand me one of them, will you Ivy." Ivy nods and hands Spike a grenade. He throws it to the ceiling of the mall and an explosion occurs sending rubble and pieces of the ceiling across the mall. People start to run away from the destruction and the security gets called in. As they were about to open fire, a grenade was thrown in their direction. This caused them to jump out of the way, but they were still impacted by the explosion causing damage to their bodies. "I feel like this will get some attention."

A few minutes prior to the explosion with the four friends…

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You not only threw Dante, but you also flew?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

"That's amazing." Cassandra says. They are now driving on the street where the mall is on.

"So, what are you guys hungry for, maybe some burgers?" Xavier asks.

"Yeah that sounds good." Dante says.

Just then, an explosion was seen at the mall, and the two kwamis were the first to notice. "Uh guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but is that an explosion?"

"What!? Well it looks like our jobs start today." Dante says.

"Alright let's take care of this." Cassandra says.

The four friends arrived at the scene, and noticed the three individuals causing the mayhem. "Alright guys, I have a plan. Dante since you have nothing to go up against them, I want you to get any person that is in trouble to safety." Erick says.

"On it" Dante leaves to help any person that is hurt.

"Alright, I want you two to transform or whatever you do, and join me down there when either I give the signal or I really need help." They both nodded and Erick left to deal with the three individuals.

Erick sneaks up on Hannibal and taps on his shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but throwing grenades is against mall regulations. How about you stop?"

"Ha, and what are you going to do about it?" Hannibal laughs.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He starts to punch Hannibal and then he grabs him and throws him to the wall.

Hannibal groans in pain and then says, "ah, so it's you who we are looking for."

"Well, I'm here. Now it's time to send you to jail." Before Erick could do anything else a few gunshots were shot around him. He dodged them and hid behind a nearly destroyed kiosk.

"Hey, all we want are your items. Now come here slowly and give them to us, and afterwards we'll leave your city, that simple." Spike said.

Cassandra and Xavier saw this. "I feel like it's time to join in on the fun." Xavier said.

"Yeah otherwise Erick is doomed. Cassandra says. "Tikki spots on."

"Plagg claws out." With that they both transformed. "Oh now this is awesome."

Spike started to talk to Erick. "Here, I'm only growing impatient. Come out or Ivy will start to open fire on you."

Ivy was about to open fire when something grabbed onto her gun and it was yanked from her hands. It was Cassandra who yanked it from Ivy with her yo-yo. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to see a permit for this." Cassandra says.

"Oh you think you are so funny now?" Ivy runs towards Cassandra, but gets tripped by something. It was Xavier using his staff.

"Now please, don't you know it's rude to try to attack someone." Xavier tells to Ivy.

"Well well well, if it isn't the miraculous users as well." Spike says.

"Why not save us the trouble of fighting and give up now so we can take you all to jail." Erick said.

Spike sees that his team can not take them all out at this time and comes up with a plan to escape. "How about we continue this another day?" He throws a smoke grenade at the ground and it creates a big smoke cloud. When the smoke clears up the three individuals have vanished.

"God damn it they got away." Xavier said.

"On the bright side they're gone for now." Cassandra says.

"We should get going as well. We don't want to attract any more attention to ourselves." Erick says.

Dante is now running towards his friends. "Hey guys, the ambulance is taking care of the injured, and I think I'm being followed. We need to go now." With that said the four of them took off. Erick remembers that he has the black liquid and he uses it as a means to get away. Unaware to their knowledge a person took a blurry photo of them.

Once they made it to the secret area, they found the Guardian and began talking to him about what has happened and their decision. "I see that you have thought hard about this decision, and believe me I have too. You see, I don't want you all to give up on your dreams either. So I have come up with a solution. I have created a schedule that'll best suit each of you."

"Thank you Guardian, that means a lot. But what about the issue of those three people terrorizing our city?" Cassandra asks.

"Ah yes, those three individuals are known as The Triple Strike and they are the henchmen of the bigger villains you will one day meet."

"Oh joy." Xavier says sarcastically.

"I'm very proud that you four took the liberty to take action to take care of the threat. That just shows that you four really are meant to do this."

"Yeah well someone had to do it." Dante says.

"Well I think you all should get going. I believe you've all had enough excitement for one day. Tomorrow you start at 1:30pm."

"Ok, well thanks again Guardian, and we'll see you tomorrow." With that, they all went back to Valencia to go get something to eat.

5:00pm at the villains base in San Diego…

The Triple Strike had just entered a room with their allies looking at them angrily. "You imbeciles, what were you thinking?" Daolon Wong yells.

"What, we tried to get your talismans and miraculouses." Ivy said.

"Yes, but you needed to stay under the radar, under the radar. If you guys were to have gotten captured, we could've been at risk." Hawkmoth says.

"Relax, we might've gone a little overboard, but at least we now know who these individuals are and what one of them looks like."

"And how is that good?" Shendu questioned him.

"It's good because we now know where to attack and Hawkmoth knows where to release his akumas." Spike said.

"Maybe your team isn't as dumbfounded as you all seem." Shendu says. "I will let you attempt to obtain the items again, but this time fight back a bit more."

"Oh trust me, we will bring our A-game starting today. Those fools won't know what hit them." Spike said.

 **Author's Note:** Alright, three things. First of all, I'm an idiot and forgot to ask in the last chapter if you all caught one of the other crossover franchises that will be in this story. Secondly, I decided to do timestamps for when and at what time these things occur. Will you like more of these or should I stop doing these? Thirdly, the chapters will start to get longer from here on out. I hope you all like where this story going. And now time for answers:

Amanda27A.g- They will not be together because they are different people now then they were years ago. Also I have plans for other characters. But that will remain a mystery for now.

Merendinoemiliano- I don't think I had in mind to talk about the parents before, but if I get enough time or if people actually want more of that type of backgrounds then I might write about it. Also Dante and Ruby are my own characters as well as the rest of the friends, The Triple Strike, The Guardian, and Sean Zero.


	5. Chapter 4: A Non-Loki Start

Chapter 4: A Non-Loki Start

Tuesday, October 3, 2017 in the secret heroes base at 1:30

The four friends had just arrived at the base, failing to land on their feet. "Ugh, we are never going to get used to that." Cassandra says.

The Guardian enters the main room. "Ah, I see you are on time." He goes to the bookshelf to grab a book on the talismans. He instructs them to sit down and he begins to talk. "Today not all of you will do some form of fighting training. Xavier and Cassandra will be doing fighting training with Sean and I, once he and Ruby arrive. While Dante will be relearning his training in the arts of magic. And while Erick reads a book on the talismans. But don't worry all of you will be taught fighting for your safety more so than anything."

"Just out of curiosity, but where are the other talismans?" Erick asks.

"Well, when we decided to hide them, we not only hid them in California, but in the Ghost Zone, and the multiverse as well. The people in charge of hiding them were me, Clockwork, and Sean's father, Penn Zero. I myself had the liberty of hiding five of them, two of which you possess, and the rest are in Anaheim, Santa Monica, and San Francisco. I don't know the locations in specific of where the others are, so you will have to look for them blindly. But at least you know where to look for them in the Ghost Zone and the multiverse."

"Alright, new areas will make this difficult. But how exactly will we get to those locations?" Dante says.

"To get to the Ghost Zone, you will go through a portal we deactivated a long time ago. And to travel through the multiverse, you will use a portable multi universe transporter."

"Erick you better read as much as you can so we can have the best way of finding them." Xavier said.

"Yeah yeah, I got this." Erick said. Just then Sean and Ruby entered the room through a hole.

"Sorry we're late. Lunch took longer than expected." Sean said.

"Nevermind that. Ruby take Dante with you to the other room so you can teach him magic again." Ruby walks up to another bookshelf and pulls a book on the shelf, and a whole new room is revealed. Ruby and Dante go in the room. "Here you go Erick." The Guardian hands Erick a book and he goes to the table to read it. "Now you two follow me, and let's start your fighting training."They all go to the training room and everyone now does their assigned thing.

One hour later with Dante and Ruby…

Ruby has just finished showing Dante the basics of magic and the many things he can do with magic. "Alright Dante, I think today we'll end it with just the knowledge, and starting tomorrow you will actually begin your training. The reason I didn't let you try out any magic is because I have a feeling the Guardian has something important to tell you all before you all leave."

"Alright I can wait until tomorrow."

"Before I forget, all chi wizards have like a chant they use when performing chi spells. So I'm going to tell you the chant you used to use. It was originally your uncles. The chant is 'yu mo gwai gui fai di zao.' I need you to have that memorized."

"Got it. Um, what's that?" He points to a portal in the wall.

"I believe the Guardian will tell you about that. Come on, I think everyone else is done. Let's go back in the main room."

Meanwhile with the Guardian, Sean, Cassandra, and Xavier…

The Guardian has just finished showing some self defense moves. "Now I feel like today was nice and short for the first day. The reason I cut it short for today would be because I need to tell you all something that is very urgent."

"Alright at least we learned something today." Xavier said.

"Yes, now come on let's head back upstairs to talk to the rest of them."

With Erick in the main room…

Erick is sitting on the table and he has so far read the importance of the talismans and their abilities. He is now to the part labeled Shendu. He starts to read aloud. "Shendu was one of eight demon sorcerers. Shendu stole the powers of the twelve noble animals and used them in his favor. Shendu was later trapped as a statue by Lo Pei, removing his powers into twelve talismans. The twelve talismans were later hidden and later discovered by the Chans. Although an evil chi wizard was able to free him. He was later trapped again in his statue prison. He vowed to one day reclaim what was his, and to punish those who have stand in his ways." Erick finishes reading. "God, well at least I now have a clear vision on who we are going against in this hunt." Just then everyone entered the room.

"Now I have something important to discuss with you all. When you all first arrived here, Erick felt something call him. You later saw that it were the talismans the caused this. Well, the reason for that occurring is because you grew a bond with them and if you are near them, you will act as locater to be able to find them. You will be lured to them, giving you all a big advantage."

"Alright, but what about what you said earlier? About over half of the talismans being in areas where we can't technically get to." Cassandra asks.

"Do not worry, in the room where Ruby took Dante, there is a portal that, once reactivated, can travel through the Ghost Zone. The only negative thing about that is that it will now be a window for all ghosts to come out. That will mean you will need to capture the ghost from causing harm, and you will return back to the Ghost Zone. And don't worry, we have the necessary equipment to assist you."

"Alright, at least we will be able to handle the situation. Also we never asked this before, but where are we?" Dante asks.

"We are 75 feet underground of Valencia. And for the multiverse situation, like I said before, you will use portable multi universe transporters to take you to different universes to not only find the talismans, but you will assist in any problem that is there. I will explain more detail when the day comes."

"Alright, but when do we start to search for the talismans?" Xavier asks.

"You will go to Anaheim next Tuesday. Why not now because you need training, and the few self defense moves I taught you today will not be enough."

"Alright at least it'll be a nice calm trip." Erick says.

"Actually, I didn't tell you this earlier, but once you stepped out of here with the two talismans last time, you have taken off the protection the talismans had so now Shendu or anyone else can detect them, when they are not here."

"That was how they knew where to look for the talismans." Dante says.

"Alright so same time here tomorrow?" Erick asks.

"Yes. I will see you all tomorrow. Have a good rest of your day." The Guardian says.

Monday, October 9, 2017 in the secret heroes' base at 3:30pm…

Throughout the week that has passed, the friends have been training with The Guardian and have been getting their own private lessons so each one could get help with their specific strengths and weaknesses. The Inspirationalists were all training together to see how they can work as a team before tomorrow. Cassandra and Xavier are in their alter ego counterparts to practice. "Alright Cassandra and Xavier when you spin your yo-yo and your staff you create a shield." They attempt it and they succeed. "Good. Now Erick, as you learned from the book you read, the ox talisman gives you immense strength, and the rooster gives you the power of levitation. Now I want you to practice levitating not only yourself, but that chair." Erick succeeds. "And Dante, I have taught you some fighting and self defense tricks. Attack and defend yourself from Sean and let's see what you can do." Dante does a maneuver and trips up Sean. "Very nice for your first week. Now for your mission tomorrow, I have hidden the talisman in Anaheim, more specifically in one of the most touristy spot there, The Land of Disney."

"Do you mean Disneyland?" Erick asks.

"Yes yes, same difference."

"But, why there of all places?" Xavier asks.

"Because I wanted to hide them in a location where the security is good. And for it being a tourist attraction, the security there is very well."

"Alright, well at least we can have fun afterwards." Cassandra says.

"As long as you find and get the talisman, I'm fine with you spending the rest of the day having fun." The Guardian says.

In a room in the villain's base with all of the villains at 6:30pm…

Daolon Wong is in the middle of a creating a locater spell. The spell creates a puff of smoke. In the smoke is an image of Disneyland. "That is where the location of the next talisman is." Daolon Wong says.

"Disneyland? I haven't been there in years." Ivy says.

"You three will go tomorrow to retrieve the talisman." Shendu says.

"How will they be able to get the talisman without drawing too much attention to themselves?" Hawkmoth asks.

"Perhaps a distraction maybe." Hannibal suggests.

"Yes that way no one will notice anything suspicious if they're too busy looking at something else." Spike says.

"As long as you three don't put us at risk, do what you must." Shendu says.

"Wait, but what about those people who thwarted your plans last time?" Daolon Wong asks.

"Don't worry, I feel like we can handle three people." Ivy says.

"It was actually four people. Last week's newspaper gave us more knowledge about them. Unfortunately the photo was too blurry to identify any features on them." Hawkmoth states.

"Do not worry we will be able to handle them all. You can count on it." Spike says.

Wednesday, October 10, 2017, in Disneyland at 3:30pm with The Inspirationalists…

The Inspirationalists were walking towards the entrance of the amusement park. Tikki peeks out of Cassandra's bag. "Wow, this place is neat."

"Tikki, stay down. There are hundreds of eyes here. We can't risk having you or Plagg be seen.

Plagg now peeks out of Xavier's jacket, "do you think this place sells any camembert?"

"I highly doubt it. And the same goes for you Plagg. Keep your head down." Xavier zips up his jacket halfway and realizes something, "wait, how are we going to find the talisman?" Xavier asks.

"Remember what the Guardian said. That Erick will be able to sense them when he is in a certain radius from them." Cassandra says.

"Well let's cover a lot of the park, that way we'll be able to detect it." Erick says.

"I heard they were going to show off the new MCU statues to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the MCU in the Tomorrowland area. Could we check it out, it starts at 4:45?" Dante asks.

"Yeah, but after we find the talisman. Now come on the sooner we find it, the sooner we can do something fun." Erick says. Unaware to them, a man heard everything they said. It was Hannibal. He goes up to his team and tells them what he heard.

"Hey Spike, I think I found the people who we met last week."

"Well would you look at that. It looks like our job just got a lot easier." Ivy says.

"Yes, let's follow them, but let's stay back just a little bit. We don't want them to see us." Spike says as they follow the Inspirationalists.

An hour passes and they still haven't found the talisman. "Hey guys the showing of the Marvel statutes are going to be happening. Can we go to that?" Dante asks.

"Tell you what. How about you and Xavier go to that, while Cassandra and I continue our search."

"Yeah I'm fine with that. Come on Xavier we don't want to be late." Dante says as they head off towards Tomorrowland.

"Alright, let's continue our search." Erick says to Cassandra.

"Erick, when do you think we'll find it."

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait until I feel something."

"Alright, but if it's going to be like this for the other nine talismans, then it'll get a bit boring."

"A bit boring? We are searching for magical artifacts that used to belong by a demon. How is any of that boring?"

"I don't know. I just think that if we are going to be walking blindly in all of this, then it might get boring or repetitive sooner or later." She notices that Erick stopped a couple feet back and is staring at the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. "Erick, are you feeling something?"

"In there, that's where it is."

"Alright well now it should get interesting." They walk in the entrance. Unknowingly to them, the Triple Strike saw them go in.

"Quickly, let's go after them and get the talisman." Hannibal says.

"Hold your horses. We don't know where it is, so why not let them find it. And once they come out we'll not only get the talisman from them, but we can deal with them right there." Spike says.

"That sounds good. But you know how impatient I'll get." Ivy says.

"Yes yes, but as long as we get the talisman, it'll be worth the wait."

Back with Erick and Cassandra…

They have been walking though the line to see if Erick can figure out where exactly is the talisman. They get to the front of the line. "Anything yet? Because our time here will be cut short."

"Actually yeah, but the location will be tricky to get to."

"Just tell me where it is. That way we can finish faster."

"It involves going to the employees only section. And by the looks of it, there is a guard."

"Don't worry, I got this." Cassandra says as she walks up to the security guard. "Excuse me sir, but I'm working with my school newspaper, and I was suppose to get a random person's opinion about Disneyland. Could you answer a few questions for?" The security officer agrees.

Once the noise level raised, Erick opened the door. He walks a pathway and ends up going behind the ride. "Ok this is a new perspective of the ride." He walks and ends up finding a lot of rocks, and he picks one up. "The talisman is in here, I know it." He smashes the rock on the ground, and the rock breaks, revealing what was in it. "Nice. Alright time to head back."

As he walks back towards the door he came in, he sees Cassandra still asking questions to the security officer. He walks out, and gestures to Cassandra that he will wait outside. Cassandra nods and Erick walks towards the exit of the ride. To his surprise, there are three people waiting there, the very same people he met causing destruction. "Oh no." He says as he was in surprise to them.

"Oh, what's wrong? Afraid that you are alone at this moment and that no one can help you." Hannibal says.

"Listen here, we will give you one final chance to give up all the talismans, and have your friends give us their miraculouses. If you comply, then we will leave you all alone." Spike says.

Unaware to anyone else, Cassandra saw the whole thing. "Oh no, Erick is in trouble." Tikki says.

"Yeah, I see. I'm starting to see he can't go anywhere without being in trouble. Tikki, spots on." Cassandra transforms and goes to a safe distance up high without being noticed.

"So kid, what's your choice?" Ivy says.

Just then a yo-yo wraps around Erick's body. "Um bye," says Erick.

"Hey, this is a family friendly environment. I don't think threats are allowed here." Cassandra says as she reminds Erick he can levitate and fly, and they both get away from them.

"Quickly after them." Spike commands as they start running after the heroes.

Erick is levitating while Cassandra is swinging with her yo-yo through the park to get to Xavier and Dante. "Erick, please tell me you have the talisman."

"Yeah I have it. Let's find the guys, and get away from the public so no one gets hurts." They head off towards Tomorrowland to get to their friends.

With Dante and Xavier…

They are in a crowd of people looking at the statues being unveiled. "Alright let's now show you all the villains of the MCU for the first ten years." Says the announcer as he starts to show the statues of the villains of the MCU. "And last but not least, Loki. This character is the most popular one of all the villains of the MCU, and…" He stops because the announcer sees two people heading towards the area.

"Do you think this is an emergency?" Dante asks.

"Everybody get out of here, this is an emergency." Erick says and the people start to flee.

"Yeah, I think it is." Xavier says.

Cassandra and Erick land in front of them. "Guys we have to go now." Erick says.

"Why?" Xavier asks nervously. "And did you get the talisman?" Xavier asks.

"Yes he did. We have to go because the three stoves are here and they came for the talisman. Xavier transform, just in case something happens." Cassandra says.

"You heard him Plagg."

"Aw, man. And I thought the rest of today was going to be fun." Plagg says.

"Plagg claws out." Xavier says as he transforms.

"Come on, let's go before the authorities get called in." Erick says. Just then a grenade gets launched in their location. "Everybody get down!" Erick shouts. They all jump out of the way, and they see the Triple Strike there now, getting ready to use their weapons.

They find cover and are avoiding the gun shots. "Hey Erick, why not using the new talisman you found while we try to handle them?" Xavier as they try to approach the Triple Strike.

Erick realizes he has the talisman and sees which one it is. "The rat. Which power was that?" Astral projection or was it…" Erick stops and hears Cassandra yelling at him.

"Erick watch out!" A grenade lands a few feet from Erick and Cassandra shouts at Erick. An explosion happens and pushes Erick forth causing the talisman to come out of his hand and is sent flying. It lands on Loki's scepter and the talisman gets activated.

"Animation." Erick says as the Loki statue comes to life.

Everyone stops what they're doing to look at what is going on. "Erick what's going on?" Dante asks.

"From my knowledge, that talisman's power brings any motionless object to life. And it let's them believe they're the real character they are."

"That's very very bad." Cassandra says.

"Yeah, but not only that, but they also get any powers that the person possess."

"Ok. Now that's a problem." Xavier says.

The Loki statue is now alive. "Quickly get the talisman from him." Hannibal says as he runs towards Loki.

"No, wait!" Spike says to Hannibal, but he refuses to listen. As he nears to hurt Loki, he ends up hitting a clone and goes through him and falls. Loki is now next to a fallen Hannibal.

"Funny, everyone always falls for that." Hannibal gets mad and is now trying harder to hit the God of Mischief. Loki dodges his attacks. "You are persistent, that is a great quality for a soldier." Loki lifts his scepter up to Hannibal's chest and his eye turns blue.

"What is he doing to my friend?" Spike says aloud.

"Loki is using his scepter to control his mind, and if you want to free him, then we have to stop him before he does any harm." Xavier explains.

"Stop me, I am a god. You can not stop a god. Attack them." Loki commands Hannibal.

Hannibal uses a machine gun and starts firing at everyone. Everyone dodges out to get protection. "Erick, now would be the time to use your other talismans." Dante suggests.

Erick uses the rooster talisman to levitate the gun out of his hands, and throws it out of the way.

Loki sees this and is interested. "Such talents. Bring him to me." Hannibal runs towards Erick and tackles him. Erick uses the strength from the ox talisman and is able to not be tackled by Hannibal.

"Hey guys, I'm a little busy here, so could you all try to break his staff. The rat talisman is in there, and once it detaches from Loki he'll turn back to a statue. Also be careful and don't let him touch you with his scepter or you'll end up like this fool." They all nod and start to run towards Loki leaving Erick in his predicament. Erick sees the other two members of The Triple Strike. "Uh, a little help here."

"Why? This is entertaining to see." Spike says and Erick groans annoyed at his comment.

Xavier, Cassandra, and Dante are running towards Loki. Loki starts to fire energy blasts at his enemies. Xavier dodges them and Cassandra repels them with her spinning yo-yo. Xavier is the first to reach Loki, and he swings his staff at him, but Loki does the same with his scepter. As they are using their staffs like swords, Loki notices Cassandra about to attack him. Loki steps out of the way and Cassandra rams into Xavier. They both fall to the ground and Loki starts to walk towards them. "I told you, you can't stop me." Just then something hits Loki on the head. "Ow."

"Hey, you forgot about me?" Dante says to Loki as he starts running.

"Excuse me as I deal with a little problem." Loki says as he starts to follow Dante.

"Come on, we have to go help Dante." Xavier says.

"Wait, what about Erick?" Cassandra asks.

"What about me?" Erick says as he is running towards them.

"Uh, what did you do to Hannibal and the rest of the Triple Strike?" Xavier asks.

"Let's just say I knocked him out cold, and I told the rest of them to scram. They laughed at me so I their bag of weapons in the water. They ran for the hills while trying to carry Hannibal in the process."

"Ok. Well we have to hurry. Loki is chasing Dante right as we speak." Cassandra says.

"Not good." Erick then thinks of a way to solve this problem. "Here let's find Dante first then we can figure something out. Xavier call Dante to see where he's at."

Xavier calls Dante and he picks up. "Hey Dante, where you at?"

"I'm by Tarzan's Treehouse. And Loki is catching up on me. I would like some help."

"Actually lure him to the treehouse. I'm starting to come up with something." Erick says to Dante. Dante hangs up the phone.

"You have a plan?" Cassandra asks.

"Well kinda, but I'll explain on the way." Erick says as they head off to the treehouse.

As they approach the treehouse, they see Dante running up the treehouse with Loki right behind him blasting energy blasts at him. "Alright no time to explain, just get up there and use your cataclysm at the right moment. Cassandra use your lucky charm."

"Lucky charm." Her lucky charm gets activated and and fishing rod lands on her hands. "What are we supposed to do with this?" She looks around to figure out something and gets an idea. "I think I have something in mind."

Dante is now trapped with Loki just on the other end of the bridge. "Nowhere to go now." Loki says as he slowly approaches Dante.

"Actually, it looks like you're the trapped one." Xavier says.

"You people are starting to get on my nerves." He starts to fire energy blasts from his scepter at his foes. They all dodge, but Loki continues to fire.

"Xavier now!" Erick yells at Xavier.

"Cataclysm." Xavier says as he touches the bridge causing it to break. Loki and Dante start to fall, but Dante gets levitated by Erick preventing him from falling and makes him land next to him. Cassandra uses the fishing rod and grabs the scepter from the falling Loki. As the scepter gets taken from Loki's hands, he is turning back to a statue. Cassandra and Xavier go to Erick and Dante, and Cassandra smashes the scepter on the ground causing it to break. Once the scepter breaks, the rat talisman is released and Erick grabs it.

"Miraculous Ladybug." Cassandra says as she throws the fishing rod up in the air causing little ladybugs to appear and fixing all of the damages.

"Wow. That's going to come in handy in the future." Dante says.

"Yeah it will." Xavier says. "Three down, nine to go."

"Yup, and it looks like our work here is done, since all the damages are repaired, and we got what we came for." Erick says. "Now let's go back to our home base." With that they went back to their base by traveling through hole.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for your patience for this next chapter. College gave me four projects, and I didn't have time at all. Good news is that my first semester of college is almost over, so the next will hopefully be out sooner rather than later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you.


	6. Chapter 5: Madame Symphony

Chapter 5: Madame Symphony

Monday, October 16, 2017, in the villain's lair with all of them at 8:00am…

The Triple Strike are standing in front of an angry Shendu. "Come on Shendu, let us go back to Valencia and retrieve your talismans from them." Hannibal says.

"You've failed me twice already." Shendu says angrily.

"Come on, just give us another." Ivy begs.

"You've had your chances. I believe it is time to give Hawkmoth a chance to retrieve them, along with his precious jewels."

"But Shendu, if you would just…" Spike says before he was interrupted.

"Silence!" Shendu yells. "Hawkmoth will attempt to retrieve them."

"But what will we do?" Hannibal asks.

"You will go back to creating the machines that will be necessary for our success." Shendu says.

"Ugh, I hated doing that." Ivy complains.

"Does it look like I care. Now go and work on the machines and equipment." Shendu commands, and The Triple Strike leaves the room.

"Hawkmoth, you will target the city of Valencia and release the akumas there so they can grab the our artifacts."

"But how will my akumas reach the city of Valencia in time to evilize anyone? And how will I see if anyone is feeling any negative emotions. San Diego is not close to Valencia." Hawkmoth asks.

"Daolon Wong will create portals to transport the akumas quickly. I will also ask him to create a window so you can see the people of Valencia."

"I will use portal magic to help send those little butterflies of yours to their destination. After a while I will create something that won't require my presence." Daolon Wong says.

"Excellent, now get started then, the sooner the better." Shendu says.

11:00am at COC with The Inspirationalists…

The Inspirationalists are leaving their previous classes, and heading towards the cafeteria to get a quick snack before their last class. "Alright guys, we need to do well on our midterms this Wednesday." Erick says.

"Easier said than done, remember we have our job to worry about as well?" Xavier says.

"Yeah, but we only have been meeting there for about an hour or two everyday. I feel like we can pull this off." Cassandra says.

"Yeah, and if last week we can defeat a god, I'm sure we can pass this midterm." Dante says.

"If your test taking is as any good as your success in missions, then I think you guys have this in the bag." Tikki says happily peeking out from Cassandra's bag.

"Yeah, you guys worry too much. Now can we get something to eat." Plagg says.

As they approach the cafeteria, they noticed a man and a woman arguing for a while. "But Professor Drew, I don't think you are being reasonable. Conducting your band would be amazing, and it has been a dream of mine to be a conductor for any band."

Oh please Karen, a woman of your age conducting the band I teach. I think not." Professor Drew says. "I believe a person who is to be conducting a band with a lot of talent should have many years of experience in order to conduct my band."

"Professor Drew, if you would just let me show you what I can do. I would show you how much talent I have. I even came prepared with my own baton."

"That's enough Karen."

"But Professor Drew, I think I deserve to at least…"

"I said that's enough Karen. I prohibit you from conducting my band. That is final. So unless you are a student here, I request that you leave this campus this instant!" Professor Drew shouts to Karen. Karen now all sad leaves with tears starting to leave her eyes and walks right past The Inspirationalists.

"Wow, I think he was pretty harsh on her." Xavier says.

"Yeah, all she wanted to do was to show her talents." Dante says.

"I wish we could help her out." Cassandra says.

"Yeah same here, but Professor Drew is just too stubborn to let a younger person conduct his band." Erick says. "Let's just get something quick to eat before class starts."

Karen is walking to her car, and tears are running down her eyes. "Why don't people ever give me a chance? I have talent."

Now in a building with Hawkmoth, Daolon Wong, and a lot of butterflies. "Do I feel someone's dreams being crushed? How awful. How satisfying for my little akuma." A butterfly lands on Hawkmoth's hand, and Hawkmoth covers it in darkness. "Now my little akuma, wait for the chi wizard to create a portal so you can darken this broken soul." Daolon Wong starts to chant and a portal is created causing the akuma to fly through it, and it ends up by COC. The akuma makes its way to Karen, and gets absorbed in her baton. A butterfly outline appears around her face. "Madame Symphony, I am Hawkmoth. I've sensed your pain in not being able to show your true talents in the arts. I will help you show many people what you can do, especially the people who didn't believe in you. But in return I request for you to retrieve me some special artifacts."

"Yes Hawkmoth." She now gets absorbed in a black and purple smoke. The smoke vanishes and Madame Symphony is revealed. Her outfit consists of a blue and purple look with music notes around her body. Her baton is now blue with a skull on the handle. "Anyone who gets in my way will be in serious treble."

In the cafeteria with the Inspirationalists…

The Inspirationalists are enjoying their snacks in the cafeteria and having a discussion. "So here, what I'm saying is that we need to keep some of the talismans in home base." Erick says.

"But wouldn't you need them during missions?" Xavier asks.

"Well I won't need all of them."

"Yeah he is right, at any time there could be people coming after them, whether it be The Triple Strike or an akumatized villain." Tikki says.

"What is an akumatized villain?" Dante asks.

"It's just basically a person who is given powers by Hawkmoth to do his bidding." Plagg says as he is eating camembert.

"Well, we haven't encountered one of those yet. What are the odds we see one this week?" Xavier says calmly and jokingly.

Just then a loud music can be heard followed by people screaming outside the cafeteria. "You just had to open that big mouth of yours." Cassandra says.

They look out the window of the cafeteria and noticed a woman standing five feet from the ground on a music note using it as a hoverboard heading towards the band room. "By any chance is that an akumatized villain?" Erick asks, but knows the answer.

"Yes." Both Tikki and Plagg say.

"Alright, so how do we stop these villains?" Cassandra asks.

"First you have to break the item the akuma is absorbed in." Plagg says.

"And once you break it, the akuma will fly out, and Cassandra has to capture it with her yo-yo before it has a chance to multiply." Tikki finishes.

"Well, it looks like we'll be arriving to our next class late." Dante says.

"Alright, here's my plan. Dante and I will attack first, while you two go somewhere to transform and sneak attack her. Got it?" Erick says.

"Wait, is that all?" Xavier asks.

"We'll figure it out as we go along. That's just the basic. Come on let's hurry." Erick says.

Madame Symphony is controlling instruments with her baton, and they are following her behind as she hovers over the ground trying to reach the band room where Professor Drew is located. Erick and Dante are hiding behind a tree close to Madame Symphony, yet not close enough to be seen. "Hey Dante, you said you have been learning some portal magic?" Erick asks.

"Yeah, but I'm still mastering it. I still need more practice. Why?"

"I need you to get in that building and get Professor Drew to safety in the quickest way which is by portals."

"And how do you expect me to get in there, and not be attacked by her?"

"Oh, leave that to me." Erick then starts to fly up towards a hovering Madame Symphony. "Hey ma'am, you look tired. Why don't you take a rest?" Erick says as he tries to tackle Madame Symphony, but Madame Symphony uses her baton to bring drums upwards and makes him ram into them, and falls to the ground.

"My name is Madame Symphony, and don't get in my way, and we won't have a problem." Just then a butterfly outline appears on her face, and she starts to hear Hawkmoth.

"Madame Symphony, that young adult has some of the special artifacts I request. Get them and bring them to me." Hawkmoth orders.

"On second thought, give me your artifacts, and then we won't have a problem." Madame Symphony says to Erick.

"And that's my cue to leave." Erick starts to fly in the opposite direction of the band room, and Madame Symphony begins to follow. "I hope Dante got inside the building. And where are the other two?" Erick whispers to himself. As he is flying he almost gets hit with music notes. "What the hell?" He looks back and sees that Madame Symphony is peeling music notes from her clothes and is throwing them like boomerangs at him. One is headed directly at him, but gets repelled back at Madame Symphony by Xavier's staff. "What took you guys so long?"

"Do you know hard it is to find a place to transform?" Xavier says as he spins his staff in circles to use as a shield as they talk.

"At least we are here now. Where's Dante?" Cassandra asks.

"He went to protect people and is bringing them to safety."

The music notes stopped coming, and they see that she is gone. "Where did she go?" Xavier asks. Just then spinning cymbals are coming at them from behind.

"Look out!" Erick yells and they all split up in different directions. The cymbals crash with one another and start to come back to Madame Symphony.

"Give me your precious artifacts, or there will be a major development here." Madame Symphony says.

"I don't think that's our forte. Why don't you just give up? You are obviously outnumbered." Xavier says.

"Oh, am I?" Madame Symphony snaps her fingers, and more instruments start heading towards her direction.

As more instruments start to appear The Inspirationalists start to look worried. "Run." Erick says as they start running back to where they once were.

"Um, Erick isn't this where we don't want to go?" Cassandra asks.

"Oh no. I forgot. Let's turn…" Just then clarinets flutes almost hits themby inches. "How about we continue this way?"

Just then instruments started to come in front of them and they soon realized they were surrounded. "Last chance heroes, give me your artifacts."

"Erick use the rooster talismans." Cassandra whispers to Erick.

"Oh yeah." Erick uses the rooster talisman to levitate a trash can at her. She attempts to dodge it, but fails and gets hit with some garbage, enough to distract her. "Quickly scatter, and take her on." Cassandra moves left, Xavier goes left, and Erick goes upwards. Madame Symphony recovers and sees what happened, and attempts to attack one of them. She uses her baton and orders her wind instruments at Xavier. Xavier dodges them and starts to get closer. She starts to order her piano to launch its keys at Cassandra. She dodges them by swinging swiftly. She starts to get closer as well. As for Erick, he is battling a couple of tubas and trumpets.

"Crescendo." Madame Symphony says as the instruments start to get bigger in front of Erick's eyes.

"This is not good."

With Dante…

"Come on Professor Drew, you have to come with me. You are not safe here." Dante says to Professor Drew.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just leave, and besides your story doesn't seem realistic. I mean come on, if you wanted me to go somewhere, then you should've said something more believable than someone is coming for me and using instruments as weapons. And even if that was true, where is your proof?" Professor Drew says. Seconds later Erick is sent flying through the door by wind instruments and is now on the floor on top of broken rubble from the door.

Erick sees Dante and Professor Drew at the other end of the room. "Dante, why are you still here, and why is he not somewhere safe?" Just then drums crash on top of Erick and crush him.

Dante sees this happen, but knows he has to get Professor Drew to safety. "There is my proof. Now come on." Dante now grabs Professor Drew's arm and takes him through the building and out another door. However Madame Symphony is already there waiting for them. Next to her is Cassandra and Xavier tied up in guitar and violin strings.

"Karen?" Professor Drew asks.

"I'm not Karen anymore, the name is Madame Symphony, and I'm going to show you what a talented conductor really is."

"Quickly, run and find some place to hide." Dante orders and Professor Drew starts to run back inside and tries to find a place to hide.

"Alright lady let go of my friends or I'll…" Dante says as he was interrupted by a couple of harp strings that grabbed his legs and he is now dangling upside down.

"You three aren't worth my time. Stay here as I go deal with him." She says as she walks in the building.

"Dante, where is Erick?" Cassandra says worried.

"Last time I saw him, he got crushed by a couple of drums and rubble."

"Great, Erick is probably unconscious, we are here tied up, and she is going to get him. It looks like we are going to fail a mission." Xavier says.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." A voice can be heard from behind.

"Erick!" They all say happily.

"Once I got out from under the drums and rubble, I saw Professor Drew trying to hide. So I very sneakily flew to another building and hid him in there." He says this as he cuts the strings and frees them.

"Well at least that takes care of that problem. But what do we do about Madame Symphony?" Dante says.

"I actually have a plan. You see we couldn't even lay a finger on her because of her instruments. So what if we reduce her number of instruments in her arsenal?"

"I like it. But how?" Cassandra asks.

"Dante will use his portals to transport them away from her grasp. While we push them through the portal, and then be able to put an end to her."

"Alright, let's go to work then." Xavier says as they enter in after her.

They enter in a room that Madame Symphony is hovering five feet from the ground with her musical note hoverboard. Madame Symphony sees them, "Ugh, you four are getting on my nerves." She gets her baton and commands her instruments to attack.

"She keeps using her baton." Xavier says as he is avoiding instruments.

"The akuma must be in there then." Dante says.

"Then let's get to it." Erick says.

"Guys cover me." Cassandra says to all of them. "Lucky charm." She activates her lucky charm and a can of spray paint lands on her hands.

"Um… can you explain why that would be helpful at the moment?" Dante asks.

Cassandra looks around and sees what she can do. "That's it. Dante start getting rid of these instruments."

"Yu mo gwai gui fai di zao. Yu mo gwai gui fai di zao. Yu mo gwai gui fai di zao." Dante starts to chant as a portal to the other side of campus appears in front of Dante and behind everyone else.

Madame Symphony sends all of her instruments to attack them. The instruments are about to strike them when The Inspirationalists all move out of the way, and the instruments go through the portal. Once all of the instruments go through the portal Dante closes the portal. "Wow, that actually worked." Dante says to himself feeling accomplished.

"You think you have stopped me. I still have my music notes." She says as she starts peeling off the music notes from her clothes, and starts throwing them like boomerangs at them. Cassandra makes her move and dodges them and makes her way towards her. She sprays the spray paint all over Madame Symphony covering her in red paint covering her music notes.

"Xavier we need to get her on the ground. Destroy her music note board." Erick says.

"On it. Cataclysm." he activates his cataclysm and heads towards Madame Symphony. He leaps his way towards her. He runs his hands through the board and the board starts to break.

"What? No!" Madame Symphony screams as she falls to the ground. She gets up. "No, this is only a minor setback. I can still take you all on." Just then she gets tied up by Cassandra's yo-yo.

"It looks like your plan fell flat." Erick says and everyone groans at that pun. He grabs her baton and breaks it and the akuma gets released.

"Alright little akuma, time to end your destruction." Cassandra says as she captures the akuma in her yo-yo. She opens he yo-yo and a white butterfly comes out. She then throws the can of spray paint in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug." Cassandra says as little ladybugs appear fixing all the destruction that has been caused. Madame Symphony is now absorbed in black and purple smoke and is turned back into Karen.

"What am I doing here?" Karen asks very confused.

"Now that's what I called victory." Erick says.

"Yeah, we didn't do so badly. I mean we could all use more practice to reduce any future failures." Dante says.

"Oh yeah absolutely. We all need additional help, if we are going to reach our full potential." Cassandra says.

"You guys think it'll be too late to get to class?" Xavier says.

"With what went on, I doubt any class is going on." Dante says.

"Then how about we all go to home base early to relax and chill?" Erick asks.

"I'm up for it." Xavier says.

"Let me try creating a portal this time, instead of our old method."

"Give it a shot." Cassandra says.

Dante works his magic and a portal is created. They walk through and Dante closes the portal.

In a room with Hawkmoth and Shendu…

"You have failed me Hawkmoth." Shendu says to Hawkmoth.

"Yes, but you have to admit that she did get closer to getting our artifacts than those three idiots."

"That may be true, but you still failed."

"I believe I deserve to have a second chance, since you gave those three a second chance."

"Very well. But don't fail me again."

"I understand. And don't you worry, one of my akumas will be victorious in retrieving our artifacts."


	7. Chapter 6: The Multiverse

**Author's** **Note** : I'm so sorry that this chapter came out so late. I have been dealing with a lot of issues lately, and that has kept me from writing. But at least the new year just happened. So Happy New Year and I hope your holidays were phenomenal. So here is the next chapter, and I want to know if anyone has any suggestions for this story. I already have an idea on how this is going to end, but I'm finding it hard in some areas for the middle. So if you want to then come on by and let me hear your ideas.

Chapter 6: The Multiverse

Thursday, October 26, 2017 at home base with everyone at 3:00pm…

Everyone was in the main room talking about trying to find the location of the next talismans. "Alright my friends, tomorrow you will be exploring the multiverse." The Guardian says. "The multiverse serves as a home for four of the nine remaining talismans you need to locate. Sean knows the most information on the multiverse since his family has had the privilege on going through it and his father hid four of the talismans in the multiverse."

"Thank you Guardian. The multiverse is basically a set of hypothetical set of universes, each one more different than the last. The world and universe we live in is part of the multiverse. My parents and grandparents traveled through the multiverse to maintain good and evil within each universe. Like the Guardian said my parents were in charge of hiding four of the remaining nine lost talismans that you guys are seeking. Each talisman is hidden its own different universe, so it's going to be a bit difficult to find them all just like that."

"And how will we be able to get to those universes and travel through the multiverse to find the talismans?" Erick asks.

"By using Portable Multi-Universe Transporters or PMUT for short." Sean goes to a box and takes one out. "These things go around your wrist, and there are a couple of different types of transporters. One of them brings you and all the linked people wearing a transporter to the universe by pressing the red button. Once you press the red button, you will be transported to the universe. And once you retrieve the talisman you will press this green button to return to our universe. Another one will describe to you in what universe you are in and whether or not a talisman is in that universe. Oh and one more thing, always keep those on at all times because they are the keys to transporting you to the universes and back. If you don't have them on when everyone goes back, you can be left in that universe, and that will not be good. And here is the thing. I don't pick the universe you travel to. It's always random. So you might be going to a universe to retrieve a talisman, or you might be needed there for assistance. And as part of being heroes, I feel like it is your responsibility to help out as best as you can."

"And how will we blend in these universes? If you say these places are different, then wouldn't our appearances immediately stand out?" Erick says.

"Ah, now that's the thing, once you enter a universe, your appearance will change. Meaning that you will look the part for any universe. An example would be if a universe is let's say a pirate themed universe. If you go in that universe with what you are wearing now, then people will look at you and eyebrows will be raised. Your clothing will most likely change, or even at times your body or other physical features will change."

"Alright, that'll be weird the first few times." Xavier says.

"Well you should always be careful. Some universes are dangerous. You don't know what can hurt you or what is in the universes. So it is important to always stay alert no matter what."

"Well why don't you come along with us, so you can help guide us?" Dante asks.

"No can do. We barely have enough PMUTs for you four. And it takes a long time to make more, so you four are going to have to do this without me."

"Alright well this should be fun. You don't hear on a daily basis that you get to travel through the multiverse." Erick says.

"Well as long as our first universe we travel to isn't any place too dangerous we should be fine." Cassandra says.

"And plus we have powers. We don't have to worry about this." Xavier says.

"Actually that's where you are going to not be happy." Sean says. "You see, in these other universes, you don't know how well people or other creatures will react to people with special abilities, whether they will flee or attack you. So I recommend using them in emergencies only."

"I mean that does seem like the responsible thing to do. We wouldn't want to cause a panic or anything worse." Dante says.

"Alright well tomorrow we enter through the multiverse and continue our search." Erick says.

"Yes now go and continue on with your day. We will be here if you need us or if anything else happens." The Guardian says. With that said, Dante creates a portal and they go through it and leave it.

"Shouldn't we warn them?" Ruby says to Sean and The Guardian.

"I'm sure they are nowhere near to completing their transporters." Sean says confidently.

"Are you sure about that? Remember, they have your father's journal on the multiverse. They are more than capable of recreating transporters of their own." The Guardian says.

"I know this already. Believe me when I say this that if they didn't have the journal, I would create more transporters so I can join them on the search and show them the multiverse myself."

"Well it's not your fault they have it. They found it, even though your parents hid the journal well. Why do you think security for the talismans were covered by one of my spells? So they won't be so easily found by them." Ruby says.

"Yeah yeah I know. All that is in the past now. Let's not tell them just yet. After tomorrow's mission we'll tell them. Deal?" Sean says.

"And what if they finished making transporters so they can find the talismans or probably do worse?" Ruby says.

"Then I'll deal with the consequences and tell them tomorrow."

Friday, October 27, 2017, at the villain's lair at 1:00pm…

"Shendu we have done it. We have successfully created the transporters." Spike says.

"Excellent. You three are now closer to finding my talismans." Shendu says.

"Does that mean that we can go back to finding the talismans instead of working the machines?" Hannibal asks.

"I shouldn't allow it, but you all made progress in finding my talismans, so I suppose you can. Just don't do anything idiotic that will change my mind."

"We will prepare to go locate the next talisman." Spike says as they leave the room.

"Spike how are we going to find the talisman if we don't even know what we are getting ourselves into?" Ivy says to Spike.

"In that journal, it stated how this will work. Did either one of you read the part after the building instructions?" Spike says annoyed.

"No. All I know is that the devices allow us to travel to other worlds or universes as it put it." Hannibal says.

"Ugh. Well let's go and read the journal so you knuckleheads can know more and I won't be the only one who knows the slightest. And also so you guys don't blow this for us." Spike says to the rest of his team."

1:30pm at home base…

The Inspirationalists just entered home base and are greeted to Sean creating something. "Alright Sean, we are ready to go."

"Well you are going to have to wait. I am trying to find two tinier PMUTs for your little friends."

"Ah yeah, we get to travel too. For a second I thought we were going to be left here. I wonder how cheese will taste in other universes." Plagg says happily as he imagines the taste of other universe's cheese.

"Yay! But, if we are going to be wearing these things, isn't it going to affect their transformation." Tikki says.

"Actually I took that into account. It will have no affect on their transformation." Sean says as he finds the small devices.

"At least that's good. We won't have to worry about anything bad happening when we try to transform." Cassandra says.

Sean finishes the devices and hands them to the kwamis. The Inspirationalists put on the PMUTs and get ready. "Alright, so three things to remember: keep those on, your appearance might change, and try to keep a low profile." Sean says.

"Yeah yeah we know. Just relax, we got this." Xavier says.

"I'm just worried that something might happen." Sean says. In his mind, he is wondering whether or not to tell them about his father's journal.

"Don't worry we got this." Dante says.

"Alright well I recommend you get going. Oh and the first couple of times you travel through you might feel a slight tingly feeling." With that said, Erick presses the red button, and they all disappear from their universe and are off to another universe.

In a desert area a half mile from a small western town…

The Inspirationalists all shudder as they reappear in a desert like area. "He was right, that did feel a bit tingly. Anyone else?" Dante says.

"Yeah. Anyways, what are we wearing?" Cassandra says.

As they look at each other, they all see that they now are all wearing western themed clothing. "Well, our apparel has changed. And if our clothing tells us anything about where we are, then we are in an old west like world." Erick says.

"Well let's check Cassandra's transporter to see whether or not a talisman is hidden in this universe." Xavier says.

Cassandra checks her transporter and they all see that a talisman is hidden in this universe. "Alright, it looks like the odds are in our favor guys."

"And according to location wise, we have been transported to a westernized world." Cassandra says.

Dante looks over a small dirt hill. "You're right about that. Look over here." They all look over a small hill.

"Alright, well let's get going and hope we blend in." Erick says as they all start walking towards the town. As they walk through the town, some of the town folks are glancing at them.

"Hey guys, wanna get something to drink? We might be here for a while and I'm getting kinda thirsty." Xavier says. They all agree and head towards the saloon. They enter the saloon and the place goes silent. They make their way towards the counter while some people continue to glance at them.

"I thought you said we wouldn't raise suspicion." Dante whispers to Erick.

"I don't know. At least they are not questioning us about anything."

They make their way to the counter and the bartender looks at them with suspicion but ignores it before speaking to them. "What will it be for you strangers?" The bartender says to the them.

"Just some water for us would be nice." Erick says.

The bartender starts to laugh, and then the fellow patrons join in on the laughter. "You want water, you drink with the horses. How bout you all have a whiskey?"

"As much as we would love to, we have to go do something afterwards."

"Then how about a non-alcoholic beverage? It might not leave you full as a tick, but at least it'll refresh you."

"I guess." Erick says As the bartender starts to serve the drinks, they all take a seat and look around. They see that some people are still staring at them, while the others continued to their business.

"You people aren't from around here are you?" The bartender asks as he serves their drinks.

"You could say that." Cassandra says.

"Well, what are folks like yourselves doing in our lovely town?"

"Let's just say we are here on business. We are looking for something of value."

"Alright then as long as you don't cause harm, then there will be no trouble. Just know that if anything happens, then you will be the sheriff's problem. And trust me you don't want to mess with the sheriff, ain't that right boys?" The bartender says to the fellow patrons. The patrons all agree.

"Why, what's up with the sheriff?" Dante says.

"Oh nothing is wrong with him. On the contrary he is a good fella and all, but get on his bad side and you better hobble your lips and skedaddle on out of here if you know what's good for you."

"Well we thank you for your warning. And don't worry we won't be causing anyone any trouble. By any chance, is there like a town square here?" Erick asks.

"Why of course. It's right by the clock tower where all the big events take place. Once you exit the saloon, you will see the front of the clock tower, but it's about half a mile away from here. Why do you ask?"

"Just to get a narrower area where can operate our business." Dante says.

"What do you guys say, you wanna go visit the town square?" Cassandra and Dante agree while Xavier disagrees.

"Nah, I'll stay here. I wanna just relax for a little bit longer and enjoy my drink."

"Alright, just meet us by the town square." Erick says as the three leave the saloon and walk towards the town square. "Alright guys where should we look first?"

"How about we just check any store or building to see if anyone might have gotten it, and see if you sense it in the building." Cassandra says.

"Fine by me." Erick says as they enter a blacksmith's store.

Meanwhile with Xavier…

"This place seems nice and all, but I don't smell any cheeses." Plagg says under Xavier's coat.

"Yeah I doubt we'll find that anywhere here for now."

"Who you talking to stranger?" A person says to Xavier from a table behind him.

Xavier quickly looks over to see three people playing poker at a table. "Oh just um… myself sir. I'm just thinking about the rest of my day."

"Well why don't you stop that, and join us for a game? We want to see if you out of town folks can play. Just one rule, no cheatin." The patron says.

"Well I accept your challenge." Xavier says as he takes his drink with him and moves to the table.

"The name's James and this is Henry and Dallas."

"Nice to meet you all. Mine is Xavier."

"That's a strange name. Where you and your pals from stranger?" Henry asks Xavier.

"Somewhere far from here."

"Alright then. Well do you know how to play?" Dallas says.

"I think I can catch on." James hands them all five cards and start the match. They are mid round when Xavier takes another sip from his drink. As he sips his drink he sees three people walk in the saloon, and he chokes a bit on his drink. "Oh no."

"You alright there Xavier?" James says.

"Yeah yeah, I just thought I saw something. Um, is there an outhouse or something like that around here?" Xavier says to be able to leave.

"It's right outside." Xavier quickly leaves the saloon and goes behind it. He looks around to see if the coast is clear.

"Plagg please tell me you saw who I saw."

"Yeah, it was The Triple Strike. How did they even get here?"

"I don't know, but I know it's not for horse riding."

"Well, what are we going to do? You can't transform or they will attack you, and maybe everyone else might too for how you will look."

"Wait, I think we can work with that. They know me but in disguise."

"Right ok, so you'll blend in with the crowd. But what do we do now?"

"Let's lay low for now, and see if we can buy our friends some time before they figure out we are also here. And I think I know a way to keep them occupied."

"I hope it's something good." With that said Plagg hid back in Xavier's coat and he re-entered back in the saloon and to his seat.

"Dallas had to go take care of a few things, so now it's just the three of us." James says.

"Well why don't we find someone to take his place?"

"Ha, like who?" Henry says.

Xavier looks at The Triple Strike and spots Hannibal and points at him. "How about that stranger?"

"Hey stranger." James says as Hannibal looks up at him. "How about joining us in a game of poker?"

"Well if you insist on losing."

"You hear that boys, stranger thinks he's got game." James says.

"Mind if I deal?" Xavier says.

"Not at all." Henry says as he hands the cards to Xavier. He starts to shuffle and succeeds at hiding four cards in his sleeve. Plagg grabs two and carefully sneaks out of his coat and puts it under Hannibal's seat. He puts the other two in his pocket. Plagg returns back in Xavier's coat unnoticed.

The round ends with Henry about to win, but Hannibal reveals his hand, and ends up taking the win. "Well that was a swell game gentlemen." Xavier shakes everyone's hand and starts to leave. As he is leaving he 'notices' two cards under Hannibal's seat. "Hold on for a second." He says as he picks up the two cards. "What do we have here?"

"How did those get there?" Hannibal says.

"Well boys, it looks like we got ourselves a chiseler. And you know what we do around here with chiselers?" James says in an angry tone.

"What's going on here?" Spike says as him and Ivy approach the scene.

"Is he with you two?" Henry says.

"Yes, why, what is the matter?" Ivy says.

"Well your comrade over here attempted to chisel us." Henry says.

"Now come on, that is a wild accusation. I've known him all my life, and he would never do such a thing." Spike says.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Xavier says. But what's this we have peaking out of his pocket." He 'takes out' the two cards from Hannibal's pocket. "It appears he had more cards for later."

"Well do you know, it looks like we got ourselves a problem on our hands." James says as he cracks his knuckles and jumps at Hannibal to tackle him. Henry grabs a chair and tries to use it as a weapon to hit Hannibal with it, but Ivy stops him and attacks him. A couple of people join in to stop the brawl, but that fails and the bar brawl grows. Xavier takes this as his chance to run to where his friends are. Unknowingly to him, Spike sees him run out, and is curious to know who he is and where he is going.

Back with the other three…

"Alright, so these side businessmen don't seem to have it, where else can we look?" Dante says.

"Yeah, and we'll be here forever if we just check every building here." Cassandra says. "Erick?" She says as both her and Dante had just noticed that he stopped and is looking at the clock tower. They walk to him.

"Guys look up at the clock." Erick says as they all look and notice something in the middle of the clock. It was a talisman.

"Alright, let's go get it." Dante says. They all walk to the entrance of the clock tower. But before they can walk in the entrance Xavier runs into them and they all fall to the ground.

"Xavier, why don't you watch where you are going?" Cassandra says annoyed.

"Sorry guys." They all get up. "But we have a major situation."

"What could be so important you decide to crash into us?" Dante asks.

"The Triple Strike. They are here."

"What? That's impossible. They can't possibly be here." Tikki says.

"Well they are. Now have you found the talisman?" Plagg says.

"Yeah it's up in the center of the clock." Cassandra says.

"Really? How did we miss that entering town?"

"I don't know but let's just…" * _Bang_ * "Ahhh!" Erick shouts as a bullet hits him in his arm. Every person in town quickly makes their way in a building as they see where the bullet came from. They see it was Spike with the gun and next to him is the rest of his team standing a hundred and fifty feet from them.

"Would you look at what we have in front of us? The four people who have been getting in our way for the past month." Spike says.

"Well you didn't hit the person who caused us to get beaten in there, but that is still in win for us. An injured enemy." Hannibal adds.

"And if these really are those four, then we have just discovered who the other really are." Ivy says.

"Well so much for Xavier and my identities still being a secret to them." Cassandra says to her friends.

"Let's get them." Spike says to his team as they run to them.

"Close the door and board it up." Erick says as he grasps his wounded arm. They close the door and begin to put stuff in front of the door to prevent them from getting in.

"Erick what about your arm?" Cassandra asks.

"It's nothing I can't handle, and besides it's merely a flesh… ugh… wound." Erick says struggling a bit. "Guys I think this is a good time to transform."

"You heard the man. Tikki spots on."

"Plagg claws out." They both transform. "Alright so what's the plan?"

"Xavier and I will go to the top to get the talisman. While you two keep the three stooges busy."

"Alright, but how are we going to do that?" Dante asks. Just then loud pounds can be heard from the door.

"I don't know, just try to think of something, and let's hurry, we are running out of time." Erick says as he and Xavier begin going upwards to the top of the tower.

Once they reach the top, they open up a window that was between the III and the IV of the clock. "Alright, we are kinda close to it, but it will still be a challenge to get to it." Xavier says.

"Remember I can just fly to get to it." Erick says confidently.

"Yeah, but we can't let the town know that we have powers. And I can't go out there because they'll see a person in a cat costume." Xavier says.

"Right I completely forgot about that." Just then he sees the big hand is reaching the III on the clock. "How about I hover over the big hand to make it look like I'm walking over the hand.

"Fine. Just don't let anyone see you hovering over it." Xavier says as Erick leaves the window and onto the big hand.

He was attempting to get there slowly, but the hand moved and that made him hurry. He makes his way to the center of the clock and sees the talisman in the middle of the clock. He grabs the talisman and it activates. A flash of light occurs and he sees what has happened. His wound from the gunshot is starting to heal. He looks at the talisman and sees it is the horse talisman. "Now this is going to come in handy." He makes his way back to the window and on the inside where Xavier is there waiting patiently.

"Hey, nice job Erick. Which talisman was it?"

"We just got the horse talisman. And it just healed up my wound. Now that's what I call vic-" He says midway as the floor they are standing on begins to shake and the parts and gears holding the floor begin to get loose and break off the machines.

"What the hell are they doing down there?" Xavier asks.

"Whatever it is, we'll ask them later, hold onto the window ledge." Erick says. Xavier does that and Erick just levitates beside him. They look down and see the clock tower gears and parts have been destroyed and are all down at the bottom all in a large pile blocking the door.

"What do we do now? We can't go out this window or people might definitely see us now." As they look they see a window in the back that was destroyed halfway towards the bottom.

"How about over there? Use your staff by placing them on gears and parts that will hold your weight to make your way over there to that broken window. I'll lead the way." Erick says as he levitates to the window as Xavier follows. Once they get to the window they make their way down the building to find their friends.

A couple of minutes ago with Dante and Cassandra…

The pounding on the door begin getting louder and the door is about to open. "Alright, well only one thing left to do. Lucky charm!" Just then a metal clock gear lands on Cassandra's hands.

"Well at least now we have another one for this clock if any of them breaks." Dante says sarcastically.

"Breaks. Now that's something we can work with." Cassandra says as she comes up with a plan. Just then the door was beginning to open slowly.

"Whatever you are going to do, do it now." Dante says. Just as he said that Cassandra throws the clock gear onto the slowly moving clock gears that move by the minute to make to clock stuck and so it can preferably break.

Once she threw it, the door finally got open letting The Triple Strike in. "Finally now we can put an end to you two." As he said that though, Cassandra used her yo-yo to get the gun and she throws it upwards.

"How about we fight this mano a mano?" Cassandra says using it to stall until her plan tries to work.

"Oh you asked for it then, and when I'm done with you I'll take your jewel and give them to one of my bosses." Ivy says to her enemy as she runs to hit her. Hannibal runs towards Dante and Spike runs up the stairs to retrieve his gun.

Dante knowing a few fighting moves was able to handle Hannibal. As Hannibal punched, Dante dodged and returned the punch to him. Dante then does a backflip onto a crate and kicks a few spare clock parts at him. This angers him and he takes out a knife to try to slash Dante with. Dante avoids the slashes Hannibal throws at him, but fails to dodge them all and gets slashed on the arms. As Hannibal is about to slash him again, Cassandra grabs the knife with her yo-yo and throws it out the window. Cassandra then continues her fight with Ivy. Ivy quickly attacks Cassandra and they are now in hand to hand combat. As Cassandra was about to attack she notices that Dante was going down, and Ivy knees her stomach sending her down.

As she was about to get up, Spike is there with the gun pointed at them. Cassandra as well notices the gear is being pressured against another gear, and it appears that it is about to break the gears from the clock. "Now with you two out of our way, taking out the other two will be a piece of cake. Any last words?" Spike says with a smirk.

"Yeah, how about you take a look up." Cassandra says. As she says that they all look up and they see the gears give up and begin to break and fall causing a chain reaction making more gears and parts start to fall. The Triple Strike see this and they dodge this and jump out of the clock tower. They see the fallen parts and gears all piled up blocking their way back in.

Spike growls in anger because he can't go in to finish the job. As he was about to find another way in, Hannibal notices the sheriff riding towards them on his horse. "Hey Spike, let's get out of here. The sheriff is heading our way." Spike sees this and gets angrier he starts to shoot at the sheriff, but fails to hit him. Ivy pulls him along and they all run in the opposite direction.

"Spike, come on. We need to go back. We'll end them another time. Send us back." Ivy says as they are running from the sheriff. Spike finally listening, presses a button on his transporter and they disappear from that universe and back to theirs.

Cassandra and Dante are stuck cornered in all the destroyed parts and gears. "Well at least they're gone." Dante says.

"Yeah, but what about our little dilemma? We are still stuck here. And who knows if the others fell or if they are somewhere up there." Cassandra says.

"Cataclysm." A familiar voice said from the other side of the wall. The breaks and there on the other side are Erick and Xavier.

"Hey guys, um quick question, why did the clock suddenly break on us?" Erick asks very curiously.

"Cassandra put a gear in the machine causing the clock to get stuck and suddenly break." Dante started.

"Which caused The Triple Strike to jump out of the building and get chased by the sheriff." Cassandra continues as she reaches for her gear so she can fix the mess that happened.

"Ok well we got the talisman, and it apparently is like a universal healer. It worked on me, and it looks like you need it bud." Erick says as he hands it to Dante. The talisman activates and heals Dante's slash marks.

"I feel like we should get going. We don't want the sheriff finding us. And we have to talk to Sean about how they were able to get here as well."

"Hold on, let me fix the clock tower. Miraculous Ladybug!" She says as she throws the gear upwards and ladybugs start fixing the messes that were made. Erick presses the green button and they disappear from that universe and go back to their universe.

As they reappear back in their universe, Sean is already in the room reading a book. "So, how was the whole traveling to another universe for you all?" Sean asks.

"Well it could've been better if The Triple Strike hadn't been there to try to stop us." Dante says.

"Wait, what?" Sean says surprised.

"Why didn't you give us a warning that they were able to travel like us?" Erick says a bit angry.

"I was going to, but I was very confident that they would never finish it."

"Wait, you knew the very beginning they were able to travel through universes?" Cassandra asks shocked.

"Well, if you would let me explain, I will be able to shed some light on this. About a year ago or so they found my father's journal which had important information on the multiverse. That journal contained information on some of the different universes in the multiverse. It also contained the instructions on how to build the transporters. When the journal was stolen, I felt devastated because they have my father's work. I'm sorry I didn't warn you ahead of time." The more Sean spoke, the more depressed and sad he sounded.

"It's ok Sean. That's all in the past now." All of them are still a bit angry in their minds, but they know that Hannibal just made a mistake and forgives him.

"And the important thing is that we got the talisman." Xavier says.

"Really? And they didn't get in your way?"

"Kinda, but the difference between us and them is that we can think of something on the spot." Cassandra says.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." The Guardian says as he enters the room. "I'm glad to know that this little problem didn't stop you from completing your mission."

"Well we won't be stopped that easily."

"Yeah, we can handle them in any place whether it be this universe or another."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." The Guardian says.

"Well it's getting late, we should really get going."

"Yes. Now go and be ready for training next week."

 **Author's Note:** Once again I'm sorry that this came out longer than it should have. I was going to do something for the next chapter, but I feel like I should put it in much later, and just continue it with more akumatized villains. I don't how I want to organize it exactly, so I was wondering if you guys can send me feedback on what you want to see, please and thank you. More villains or should I focus and add more stuff on the multiverse. I'm really curious how you guys would like to see these chapters come out. And any other feedback would be much more appreciated.


End file.
